Delta Company: The Gift of Suicune and the Earth
by kate89898989
Summary: Taking place in during Delta Company (another fanfiction), the City of Pallet is getting ready for an Earth Day Showcase to raise money to help with the City's drought. However, when two city assistants want to capture a visiting Suicune, our heroes will be thrown in an experience and a chance to develop a stronger bond between Suicune. Can they say Suicune before the showcase?
1. Saikou Everyday

Saikou Everyday

_Feature Song: Saikou Everyday (Band-Version) by __Fumie Akiyoshi with The Greatest-Band_

In a spare room where are household objects such as lamps, fans, cardboard boxes, and other junk, four teenagers are ready for band practice. A boy with tan skin, a hat style black hair is wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans, a blue shirt, and a silver chain around his neck. A girl with tan skin, blue spikey hair, a black jacket with silver beads, black jeans, a dark pink shirt, and a white chain. A boy with brown skin, brown spikey hair, a black leather jacket with black jeans, a brown shirt, and a bronze chain. A girl with tan skin, brownish-reddish spikey hair, a black jacket, with silver beads, black jeans, and a silver shirt, and a gold chain. Their Pokemon nearby are ready to bang drums, cymbals, and triangles: A Pikachu, a Raichu, a Piplup, a Croagunk, a Leafeon, a Buneary, a Bulbasaur, a Geodude, and a Pachirisu. They get their instruments ready to practice.

1, 2, 3, 4!

１、２、３、４！

(Ash, Allison, Brock, Dawn)

Even with the pretty tough opponents

The battles heat up more and more!

Staggering, worn out, big trouble!

Decide on Iron Tail while smiling!

なかなか 手強い 相手も

ますます 燃えちゃうバトル

フラフラ ヨレヨレ 大ピンチ

決めろ アイアンテールで スマイリング

(Ash)

(Everything is Good!)

OH! Hidden Power

(Never Give Up!)

Come on, stand up and ride the tailwinds!

(Dawn)

(Everything is Good!) (Allison/Brock)

ＯＨ！！ めざめるパワー

(Never Give Up!) (Allison/Brock)

さあ立ち上がれ おいかぜに乗って

(Dawn)

Motivation, Role Play, Hustle!

Let's continue together everyday!

Crossing through forests, rivers, mountains

This feeling is the greatest!

Friendship, love, guts!

We're evolving everyday!

How nice, how nice, how nice, let's go!

しゃかりき なりきり はりきり

みんなで進もう エブリデイ

森も 川も 山も 越える

この感じ 最高！！

(Dawn/Ash)

友情 愛情 根性

進化してるよ エブリデイ

いいね いいね いいね いくぜ

(Allison/Brock)

We've got a good combination!

Perfect communication!

Always high tension!

WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry!

ぼくら グッド・コンビネーション

ばっちり コミュニケーション

いつだって ハイ・テンション

ＷＯＷ ＷＯ シャララ… だから ダイジョウブ

(All Four)

We've got a good vibration!

Towards tomorrow, congratulations!

Always a revolution!

Let's go on this road, aim to be a Pokémon Master!

ぼくら グッド・バイブレーション

あすに コングラチュレーション

いつだって レボリューション

いくぜ この道 めざせポケモンマスター

(All Four)

A big, thrilling, exciting adventure!

With a lighthearted rhythm, GO GO GO! (GO GO GO!)

Unsure to choose that or this, a great failure

But with a positive power, we'll be WINNING!

ハラハラ ドキドキ 大冒険

ウキウキリズムで ＧＯＧＯＧＯ！！ （ＧＯＧＯＧＯ！！）

アレコレ迷って 大失敗

だけど プラスの力で ＷＩＮＮＩＮＧ！！

(Allison)

(We Can Do It!)

Come on, let's overcome it!

(Endless Road)

Repeating meetings and farewells

(We Can Do It!)(Dawn/Ash)

さあ 乗り越えていこう (Brock)

(Endless Road)(Dawn/Ash)

出会いと別れ 繰り返して(Brock)

Shocking, startling, miracle!

We're always excited everyday!

Watching the morning sun and the evening sun together

This moment is the greatest! (The greatest!)

On sunny days, rainy days, and windy days

Though so much happens everyday

More, and more, and more, let's go!

ドッキリ ビックリ ミラクル

いつもワクワク エブリデイ

朝日夕日 一緒に見てる

この瞬間 最高！！ （サイコー！！）

(Allison/Brock)

晴れの日 雨の日 風の日

いろいろあるけど エブリデイ

もっと もっと もっと いくぜ

(Dawn/Ash)

First off is concentration (concentration)

Right, our moves are a collaboration (collaboration)

A fighting spirit escalation!

WOW WO shalala... if it's no good, one more time!

まずは コンセントレーション （コンセントレーション）

技はそう コラボレーション （コラボレーション）

きあい エスカレーション

ＷＯＷ ＷＯ シャララ… ダメならもう１回！！

(All Four)

All the things we see are non-fiction (non-fiction)

Still just a little introduction (introduction)

Continue the future imagination!

That's right, our dream is to be a Pokémon Master!

みるもの全部 ノンフィクション （ノンフィクション）

まだまだホンの イントロダクション （イントロダクション）

未来をもっと イマジネーション

そうさ ぼくらの夢は ポケモンマスター

(All Four)

For these verses, the scene changes. The four are in Allison's bedroom singing. Dawn and Allison are on the bed and Brock is on standing on the floor on Dawn's side and Ash is standing on Allison side. Their Pokemon: Pikachu, Raichu, Piplup, and Croagunk are there looking confused while watching their trainers.

We've got a good combination (good combination)

Perfect communication (communication)

Always high tension!

WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry!

ぼくら グッド・コンビネーション （グッド・コンビネーション）

ばっちり コミュニケーション （コミュニケーション）

いつだって ハイ・テンション

ＷＯＷ ＷＯ シャララ… だから ダイジョウブ

(All Four)

In this scene, Allison's siblings, Sam, Gary, and Ash J angrily get up from their rooms and bang on Allison's door to quiet the four. The four do not hear them. At the end of the song, they all fall on Allison's bed and laugh.

We've got a good vibration (good vibration)

Towards tomorrow, congratulations (congratulations)

Always a revolution!

I'm sure at the end we'll all be Pokémon Masters!

ぼくら グッド・バイブレーション （グッド・バイブレーション）

あすに コングラチュレーション （コングラチュレーション）

いつだって レボリューション

きっと最後は みんなポケモンマスター！！

(All Four)

The scene changes again. This time to a boarding school located in Sceaux, a suburb of Paris, France. The four teenagers are banging on a door with red faces. "Odd! Come out!" Ash shouts. Dawn tries to jiggle the door handle. _On one hand, I still like him, on the other hand..._"Open the door!" Dawn shouts. Brock tries to push the door down. "Odd Della Robbia! Open the door!" Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy walk by. "Go easy on him!" Jeremy said. "Sure, we will," Dawn said. After a while, it is quiet. "Maybe they calmed down," Odd said. "Allison, I thought you guys would go easy on him,' Aelita said. "No!" Allison said. Odd opens the door and Allison, Dawn, and Brock charge at him. "I am going to kick his butt!" Allison shouts. Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy grab them while Ulrich holds down Ash. "It was harmless!" Odd said. "We asked you to not post it and you did. What did you think?" Brock shouts. "Help!" Odd said as he uses Kiwi as a shield. Kiwi jumps from Odd and hides in a drawer. "So much for man's best friend!" Odd said. The four were handcuffed to a rail. "Hey!" Allison said. "Slow down! Let's not hurt Odd!" Yumi said. "Really! Did you forget the bad Halloween picture with the pink dress and wig?" Dawn asks. "Let's move on! We still want to know about the video." Ulrich said. "No!" The four said. "Please! You all sound good!" Aelita said. "No!" The four said. "Well, this video has a lot of hits from Kadic Academy!" Jeremy said. "Odd, you jerk!" Brock said. "Come, on!" Odd said. "Ash tries to kick Odd. "Hey, just tell us about the video. Delta Company looks at each other. "Fine!" They said.

The scene changes back. This time to a year prior to the scene above. Allison is waiting for the rest of Delta Company to come over. "What are your friends doing for the Earth Day showcase?" Fred asks Allison. "We picked a song but it's complicated," Allison said. Ash, Brock, and Dawn arrived with their Pokemon. "Okay, why did you tell us to come over?" Dawn asks. "It's about the showcase," Allison said. "Are you guys going to do, Saikou Everyday?" Ash J asks. "No! Allison and Dawn picked a song from an all-girl group!" Ash said. Ash J laughs, "Good! If this city hears the four of you sing that song one more time..." "Shut up!" Allison said. Fred quickly smiles. _Thank God! I do not want to hear that song either. _"We can't even sing it. Fumie Akiyoshi with The Greatest-Band are performing," Dawn said. "Good!" Ash J said. "Hey, we can't even perform at the showcase!" Allison said. "What!" Everyone in the room said. "Because of the Team Rocket Kidnapping, the city does not want negative publicity from us." "Wait. Because the city failed to let us know the Team Rocket escape, we are punished,' Brock said. "Stupid!" Ash said. All the Pokemon were sad. "Sorry Piplup. I know you wanted to perform," Dawn said. Piplup sulks. "Also, if we want to include the latest installment of _Those Meddling Kids, _when my parents solved the case of the werewolf back in high school (SDWRU: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf), the sheep rustler was Joelle's grandfather and Joelle's father, Micheal Kazumi, was hurt that his father was taken from him." "Excuse me. He was in a sheep smuggling scam. Plus, his father was a criminal, and Micheal is still rich today!" Fred shouts. "And the head of the showcase committee and has a vengeance against the Scooby-Doo gang!" Ash J said. "This is so lame!" Ash J said. "I know. Let's blow some steam at the park," Allison said. She kisses her father on the cheek, gets Raichu and the five teens leave.

Meanwhile, at City Hall, Micheal Kazumi's assistants have a weapon that they made. "With the money from the showcase, we can control the City one and for all," Yasmin Aki said. "We just need a Suicune" Genki Fudo said. "But what are the odds of that?" Then a shiny Suicune appears. It has pink and silver colors and moves slowly from the two."There it is! This is the one that destroyed my lab!" Yasmin said. Suicune uses Hydro Pump on the two and leaves. "Get it, Eevee," Yasmin said. "And you, Beedrill," Micheal said. The Pokemon both use shadow ball at Suicune but it dodges and uses gust to blow the four away. "Not so fast!" Micheal placed a tracker on Suicune. Suicune hides amongst the brushes and sees our heroes talking.


	2. Suicune Surprise

Suicune Surprise

Suicune watches Delta Company as they chat amongst their friends. "I can't believe that you guys can't participate in the Showcase. We need all the help we can get to end this drought," Kenny said. " I know. It sucks. We worked hard on the song," Dawn said. "What was the song? Ash said that it came from an all-girls group," Leona asks. "It was..." Allison started when her brother came by. "Hey, looks who it is, the love birds!" Ash J is referring to the fact that Ash and Allison are dating, Dawn and Kenny are dating, and Brock and Leona are dating. "Jealous and lonely?" Ash said. "Whatever! I heard that the drought is so bad, that the city is thinking about taxing bottle water." "Okay, now this is serious," Brock said. Ash is listening to all of this and is trying to process this. Then, he feels a mist of water running past him. He looks around and sees nothing. "I wish there was some way we could perform in the showcase. it's not fair that we are getting punished for other's misfortune," Ash said. "Same. They claim that we could get sued for defamation of character," Allison said. "Why don't Leona and Kenny do something?" Kenny and Leona laugh at Allison. "No way!" Kenny said. "The experience is to watch and learn!" "As for me, my family helps out by using their Swinub to look for spring water,' Leona said. Meanwhile, Pikachu is playing in the sandbox with Riachu, Geodude, Croagunk, and Piplup. Piplup looks up and sees a shiny silver streamer-like tail running past the park. He chases it. The other Pokemon follow him. Suicune runs to the park office building and starts to scratch its left side. Suicune then hears the Pokemon following it and uses Mist to activate the sprinkles. "Look, I think we should march over to Joelle's father and speak with him," Dawn said. "Sure. Let's not forget that Joelle hates you," Ash said. "And me. I beat her up last year," Allison said. Then a cry happened. "Piplup!" "Piplup!" Dawn shouts. The friends rush over and see the Pokemon soaking in water. At the same time, Brock, Allison, and Dawn feel a mist of water past them. They shrug it with the sprinkles, but Suicune runs past them, still scratching on its left side.

Later at night, Allison sings "Saikou Everyday," to herself when she hears a crash. She wakes up, opens her eyes and sees Suicune looking at her. She screams, and Suicune jumps out the window at the same time Allison's family rushes to her room. Dawn is dreaming about buying a wedding dress with a tall, slim blond man when she gets sprayed with water. Dawn wakes up and sees Suicune. "Suicune!" She yells as Suicune leaps from her window and her mother comes to her room. Ash is catching Pokemon in his sleep when he grabs his Pokeball alarm clock and throws it at Suicune. Ash wakes up and sees Suicune. "Suicune!" he mother opens the door to just Ash and an angry Pikachu. Brock is singing, "Saiko Everyday" to Nurse Joy when he feels a mist of water in his face. He wakes up to see Suicune looking at him. He leaps out of bed as Suicune leaves, waking up his whole house. "Excuse me!" Daphne shouts. "Mom! A... Suicune just jumped into my room!" Allison said. "Dawn, that is the craziest thing I heard!" Johanna said. "Mom! It's true! It was glowing and huge," Dawn said. "And what! It licked you, " Flint said. "But it was here! I saw it!" Brock said. "Ash! This is not the time. It is two o clock in the morning! I think you watch too much TV," Delia said. "Mom! I saw what I saw! It was here. You saw it, right Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu goes back to sleep. "Mom! It was pink and silver and..." Allison starts. "A shiny Suicune! Give me a break. I know that you used to explore hidden Pokemon secrets with your traveling buddies but seriously!" Ash J said. "Hey!" "You woke the whole house!" Sam said. "Like you were sleeping." "Allison, good night!" Gary said. "Good night!" Delia, Johanna, and Flint said. Delta Company goes back to bed. Brock looks at his window and sees a blue light in the middle of the lake at Pewter City. "Is that..." Before he could answer, the light goes away.

Yasmin is working on the machine to capture and control Suicune. She looks up Professor Ying Ke Pine's work on digital codes for stones. "With this water stone, we can control Suicune. With that control, we can control the rain, control the Earth, and control all." "Of course, and with my Suicune tracker, we can find it," Genki said. He looks on his computer and sees that Suicune has been in one area of Pallet and one area near the defunct Pewter City Gym. "Why? This is strange?" Genki said. "It is strange that a Suicune is here, It is indigenous to the Johto Region," Yasmin said. "True but it saves us the trouble," Genki said. "My tracker works better in the daylight so for now, Suicune can rest and save up for a fight." Suicune is near a lake in Pewter City and is using an aloe plant to soothe the area where the tracker is.

The next day, Ash and Allison are walking around town. They are both thinking about Suicune but have not told the other. "Hey, Allison!" Ash said. "Yeah, Ash!" "I saw something in my room last night," he begins, but Pikachu answers back. "Pikachu!" "Buddy! I saw it!" "What is it?" Allison asks. "It was...a..." "Ash, you can tell me," Allison said. "It was..." Just then, a group of wild Pokemon ran past the duo. "Weird!" Allison said. Raichu goes to the Pokemon but gets no answer. "Okay, Ash1 What did you see that Pikachu has a problem with?" Allison asks. "A Suicune!" "A shiny Suicune that is pink and silver?" Ash looks at her. "You saw it too?" "It leaped into my room and caused my family to think I'm crazy!" "Same!" They embrace. "See Pikachu!" Pikachu hears a noise and runs into the market place with Raichu. There, three silver robots with red eyes chase something around. The people scream. "Hey!" Ash said. One of the robots answers. "Silly boy. Go back to kissing your girlfriend. Trainers are no more!" "We can't travel, but we can still kick butt!" Allison said. She calls out her Lurantis to battle alongside Raichu. Ash calls out his Quilava alongside Pikachu. The Robots were scared, but a voice told them to get "it." The mist of air runs past the area, and the Robots start to destroy the market. "Not happening! Lurantis, use Petal Blizzard and Raichu, use Thunder!" The combination of Thunder and Flower Petals stuns the Robot. "My turn, Pikachu, use Thunder! Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Fire and Thunder mixed and burned all but one Robot. The lead Robot took some of the moves and launched it back that Ash and Allison. "Piplup! Whirlpool! Bumeary! Use Ice Beam!" "Croagunk! Use Poison Jab! Steelix, Iron Tail!" Dawn and Brock arrive and block the Robot's attack. "Hey!" Ash said. "Leave it to the love birds to have fun without us!" Dawn said. "Well, at least we're here!" Brock said. The Robot falls apart and the mist of air leaves. "That was close!" Allison said. The people in the market cheered for them and gave them each a basket of goodies after they helped to clean up. Later, Delta Company takes about last night. "Us too!" Dawn said. "I also saw a blue light on the lake near my house!" Brock said. "That is weird!" Allison said. A few minutes later, the mist of air appears, and Suicune appears before our heroes. "Look!" Dawn said. Suicune leaps away. "Should we follow it?" Brock asks. Next thing they knew, a pink mist surrounds them. "Let's go to my place instead!" Allison said. They leave Suicune is standing on a rock next to a Gardevoir.

Genki starts to pace. "Those kids!" "The ones who were kidnap by Team Rocket?" Yasmin asks. "Yes. They stopped my Robots!" "Team Rocket kept everyone busy, but those kids cannot figure us out! We use a lot of the water and trees for our plan, and some kids are not going to stop us!" "Good!" Meanwhile, Suicune falls in pain becasue if the tracker. It is leaving a sore on its left side. It cries, and Delta Company can hear it from Allison's house. "Suicune!" They shout!


	3. Water Turns to Tar

Water Turns to Tar

Suicune cries in pain as the tracker leaves a sore on its left side. The painful spot makes its skin turn black and creates black veins that are slowing changing Suicune. At the same time, Genki smiles at his plan. "It seems that the tracker has taken its toll on Suicune. Plan B seems to be working." "Good. Soon, Suicune will be under our control. But what about those kids?" Yasmin asks. "I thought about them. I used insurance." Yasmin looks at him."What is that?" "You'll see!" Meanwhile, Ash, Allison, Dawn, and Brock all feel a sharp pain and shout, "Suicune!"

"Whoa! Why did we say that?" Ash asks. "I have no idea. Honestly, I don't remember wanting to come to Allison's house," Dawn said. "I wanted to ride bikes and talk about out Suicune encounters." "Same. It was like we were hypnotized into leaving Suicune," Brock said. "By the way, what was with those Robots?" "I am looking into that now," Allison said. "I saw a red symbol with black written on it. I want to see what it was." Allison is using her father's laptop to look into the symbol. "Allison, I thought your mother told you to not hack into anything," Brock said. Allison smiles, "She did. This is my father's." Meanwhile, Piplup tries to make sense of the Shiny Suicune. Pikachu thinks about it and says that Pallet is not as popular as Pewter City and hiding in this city is a good idea. Croagunk mentions that it saw a Gardevoir next to Suicune. Raichu cheers. Raichu explains that Gardevoir used Psychic to keep their trainers away from Suicune. Piplup gets mad because they saved Suicune and it chased them away. Pikachu told Piplup to slow down; maybe it was for the best. Pikachu thought that maybe Suicune did not want their trainers to get hurt by the Robots. Croagunk and Raichu agree as well. Piplup sighs and excepts this. Back at the table, Allison rubs her stomach. "I want pancakes from Pallet House." Dawn laughs. "Of course you do! You're dating the owner's son. You can get anything for free." "I don't want to. I want to pay." Ash smiles and hugs Allison. "My mom does not mind." "Maybe she is planning your wedding to Allison," Dawn said. Allison and Ash blush. Then Allison finds something. "The symbol is part of the logo from Chisei." "Micheal Kazumi's company. That can't be good. If he is in charge of a showcase to raise money to end the drought, why would he attack a Pokemon that can make rain?" Brock asks. "Maybe it is not him," Allison said. Before she could go any deeper, Joelle rings the doorbell.

"Hello!" Allison presses a key to activate a door camera. "Joelle, what do you want?" "I came to deliver a package to Mystery Inc personally," Joelle said. "You know that the front door is not where it would go." "Awe too bad. I am already here. It is from my father. At least I don't have to hear from the sour blueberry." Dawn speaks to Joelle. "Sour Blueberry here! Leave Allison's house and take your package with you!" "Shut up! I will leave it here!" Joelle leaves but says this. "You should be happy that your four are not singing at the showcase." "Why is that? Afraid that we will wipe the floor with you!" Ash said. "Please! Plus my father is in charge so I cannot perform!" "What is it, Joelle?" Brock said with an angry tone. "Nobody would throw tomatoes at Delta Company for singing Sakiou Everyday for the millionth time!" "Good-bye, Joelle!" Allison said. Allison calls her mother to come and get the package. Daphne enters and gets the package. "Deliver at the front door. Weird!" She takes it. "I hope you kids are okay. I heard that some Robots attack the market." "Yes, mommy. But we are all okay, right?" Allison said. "Right!" Dawn, Ash, and Brock said. The Pokemon cheered as well. "Good!" Daphne kisses Allison on the head and leaves to go back to headquarters. After that, Allison gets a message from Professor Ying Ke Pine. "He wants to chat. You should. I need to see a face to a man who can never get names right," Ash said. Allison signs in. "Hello, Addison! I see that you are with your friends from home that you told me about. Let me see... Adien, Dusk, and Rock!" Allison sighs. Professor Ying Ke Pine is horrible with names but a great researcher. "Those are not our names," Allison said. 'Now, now. Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns!" "Professor!" Allison said while blushing. "Sorry! My granddaughter was watching this. I wanted to ask you if something strange happened over at Pallet City?" "Something strange?" "Maybe Allison should tell him about the Suicune?" Dawn said. "I don't know! It might put Suicune in danger," Brock said. "But what about the Robots?" Ash said. "Yes, Addison. Someone from Pallet City had hacked into my database and stole some sensitive information about digital codes and water stones," Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "Whoa! What was the source?" Allison asks. "I don't know. Have you see this symbol?" The symbol of the Robots. "The Robots!" Ash shouts. "Robots!" Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "Yes, sir. These Robots were chasing something in Pallet City," Dawn said. "I see. These codes have information about Suicune!" At the same time, Delta Company gets a vision about Suicune: it's sick. "Are you guys okay?" "Yes, professor, I think we have seen that symbol and might know something about it,' Allison said. Allison tells him about Chisei. "Good! I will tell Officer Jenny. Stay turn!" He hangs up. "This is not good! We should do something!" Brock said. At the same time, Espion comes downstairs and cries. Allison holds her. "Espion!" The gem on her forehead glows, and Allison sees a message from Gardevoir: Allison, Ash, Dawn, and Brock. Please come to the forest. Suicune needs you. Suicune looks sick. "Suicune. It was Gardevoir that made us forget our plans. And Suicune is in danger!" "We need to go!" Ash said. "Freeze!" Ash J said as he falls down the stairs. "Leave it to my brother to trip down the stairs on his slippers. "Shut up, twin sister! You all are not leaving!" "Want to come. We are going to find Suicune." "Seriously! It was not real!" "How would you know, did you see it?" Dawn teased. "Fine! I went the last time," Ash J said while smiling.

Daphne hands the box over to Fred, who uses a knife to open the box. "What could Micheal send us?" Shaggy asks. "Doesn't he 'ate us?" Scooby-Doo asks. "Hate is a strong word. More like wants our head on a silver platter," Thelma said. When Fred opens the box, he looks puzzled. "It's pictures of us with blood on them." The gang looks through the pictures until Shaggy finds something. "Didn't Allison said earlier that Robots attacked the market place." "Yes," Daphne said. "Well, this is a picture of Allison and her friends using their Pokemon to attack the Robots." Sofia, who is Daphne's Ninetails, overhears this. "What's the point?" Thelma asks."There is none. Does Micheal think we're going to be mad at the children for defending themselves and the people at the market," Fred said. Scooby-Doo finds blue powder in the box. Thelma puts the powder in a lab tube. "I'll look this up myself. This something that the staff does not need to know about." "Good. Let's get rid of the box." But before Fred throws the box away, Daphne finds the symbol that was on the Robots. "What is this?" Daphne said. "Save it. We can look into that!" Fred said. After Fred throws the package in the compress, the gang, including Scooby, takes off what appears to print latex-free, skin matching glove prints and throws those away. "Don't leave a package for us and expect us to leave prints," Daphne said.

Delta Company plus Ash J ride their bikes to the forest in hopes of finding Suicune. "Nice bike, Allison. Is that the same one that you had when we were younger?" Ash asks. "No. This is an upgraded model. You see. This forest had a large Beedrill nest and Raichu, and I ran into it when we started on our journey," Allison said. "Raichu!" Raichu said. "And let me guess. Raichu fried it!" Dawn said. "How did you guess?" "Pikachu fried mine!" "Sorry, Dawn!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said. "It's okay. Pikachu was running away from Team Rocket!" Everyone laughed. Then the forest got dark and dry. The dryness was centered at a point. "Look!" Brock shouts. Suicune looks dark and sick. The tails are dull and flat. Its mane is dry. The body is still. Suicune looks like tar. "Suicune!" The five said. Gardevoir acknowledges them and Espeon comes out of her Pokeball. The two exchange looks then smile at each other. Brock goes to Suicune and examines it. "It's sick. I need some herbs and berries." "Roger that, Dr. Brock!" Dawn, Ash, and Ash J said. They leave. 'I have a mixture that I give to some of my ice and water types. And Espion who loves it. I think this can help heal Suicune," Allison said. "Use it," Brock said. Allison mixes the mixture into a powder, and Suicune licks it. Then Allison sees the tracker. "The tracker over here is killing Suicune!" Brock looks at it. "It has to be surgically removed, but there is no time to call Nurse Joy." "What can we do?" Allison asks. "I can try, but I need help besides you," Brock said. "We can!" The others said. They come back with berries and herbs. Brock carries his doctor kit from Pokemon doctor school back when went. They wash their hands from a Lotad. Brock gets to work as Suicune cries in pain. "Just hang on," Dawn said as she rubs Suicune. Brock plucks out the tracker, and Ash breaks it. Allison and Ash J clean the wound and Brock place a bandage on it. "Good. You'll be just fine!" Suicune eats the mixture that Brock made and feels better. Suicune licks everyone. Then, the ground shakes, lift from under Suicune and a claw grabs it. Ash J is tossed near the bike path. "Ash!" Allison said. "It's okay! I'll get help. You four help Suicune!" He leaves. Suicune tries to use Water Pulse but cannot. Yasmin throughs a dark ball with blue powder on it at Suicune and captures it. "Stop!" Delta Company screams. Piplup tries to use Whirlpool on the machine, but Shadow Ball attacked him. Delta Company looks up and sees Yasmin and Genki smiling. 'You two work for Chisei!" Ash said. "And now, we control the waters of the world. They release Suicune from the Dark Pokeball. "The Pokeball was altered from Professor Ying Ke Pine's research on Water Stones!" Genki said. "You hacked into his work!" Allison shouts. "And now, we would like to demonstrate the new and improve Suicune on you four!" Genki said. Croagunk came out of his Pokeball, and so did Steelix. The Pokemon were ready to fight. "Suicune! Snap out of it!" Dawn cries. Suicune growls and starts to form an attack. "Suicune please!" Ash yells. All of the green life in the forest started to die out. The water in the city started to die out as well. "It's getting ready to use Aurora Beam!" Allison said. "Suicune, please!" Suicune growls. "We have to destroy the machine that these two are using," Brock said. Suicune attacks the group, but two pink lights appear.


	4. Connecting the Hearts

Connecting the Hearts

Suicune attacks the group, but a bright pink light blocks the attack. Gardevoir and Espeon both use Protect to prevent Suicune's attack. "Lucky! We won't miss next time!" Genki said. He orders his Beedril, who is also under the influence of the Dark Ball, to use Poison Jab. "I could do that too!" Brock said. Croagunk uses Poison Jab as well, and the two are evenly matched. Gardenvoir uses Confusion on Beedrill in hopes it will lose focus but gets hit with a quick attack. "Now, Eevee, use shadow ball!" Yasmin said. Eevee is also under the influence of a Dark Ball and launches a powerful Shadow Ball. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouts. The Iron Tail breaks the Shadow Ball, but Suicune uses Hydro Pump on Delta Company. "Piplup! Whirlpool!" Dawn shouts. The attacks cancel out. "I'm going after the machine. There is no way that these guys are going to suck every drop of water out of this forest and town. Raichu! Use Volt Tackle! Espeon! Use Quick Attack and Psychic!" Volt Tackle breaks a hole at the bottom of the machine. Quick Attack allows Espeon to move fast while Psychic moves the broken pieces out the way so Raichu can break the machine in pieces. Steelix helps out as well by making a ditch around the machine so that it will be stuck. "Little Brat!" Yasmin said. "Eevee!" Eevee bites Raichu, but Espeon uses Iron Tail to smack Eevee away. Croagunk is in a heated encounter with Beedrill, but Croagunk manages to knock Beedrill down. Pikachu and Piplup are trying to contain Suicune. "This is just like Celebi," Brock said. "It was. How did Celebi break free?" Ash asks. "Who is this Celebi?" Dawn and Allison ask. "Ash and I met a Celebi in Jhoto. It was under the influence of a Dark Ball as well," Brock said. "What happened?" Dawn asks. "Celebi had to will itself free." "But didn't Celebi lose all of its strength," Ash said. "What! You mean..." Allison said. "Yes," Ash said. "No way! We cannot let Suicune go that far. Ho-Oh already brought it back to life once," Allison said. "I know but, how can er reach Suicune!" "We have to try! It came into our rooms and called out to us. It must need us for something!" Dawn said. "Dawn's right! We have to try," Brock said. "Stupid Kids! You need to be taught a lesson in manners," Genki shouts. "And you need to be taught a lesson in tightropes," Allison said. Gardevoir uses Magical Leaf that does damage to the machine and confuses Yasmin and Genki. Suicune appears angry with a thick, black aura. "Suicune!" Dawn said. Suicune's eyes look evil. "You have to fight this!" Allison shouts. Suicune growls as it digs into the ground. Gardevoir stands in front of Delta Company to block any moves from Suicune.

Ash J arrives home, out of breath, and looks for Sam and Gary. "Hey, Siblings!" Gary is doing homework while Sam reads. "What do you need?" Sam asks. "Allison and her friends are in trouble," Ash J said. Sofia listens in. "Slow down," Gary said. Ash J explains everything to them. "Wait, the Suicune was real!" Gary said. "Yes, and two of Joelle's father's assistance are behind this!" "Okay. Mom and dad are M.I.A. and where is Officer Jenny?" Sam asks. "Coming. Everyone is busy with security for the showcase." "Based on what you said. If Suicune is doomed, we can all forget the showcase and the Earth. Suicune is said to represent rain, which we all need to live, just like sunshine,' Sam said. "Okay, let's go!" Ash J said. Sofia blocks the doorway. "Sofia! Go to mom!" Gary said. Sofia growls at them. "Sofia, we'll be fine. Go to mom!" Sam said. Allison's Galceon is there, and he knows that Allison is in danger and wants her siblings to save her. So, he uses Ice Beam on Sofia. She growls and goes after Glaceon. The siblings look confused. "I guess Glaceon wants to help," Ash J said. The take their bikes and go to the forest. Meanwhile, Daphne finds out more about the symbol. "It's from Micheal's company." "I don't think he sent it. He would not put his company in danger nor ask Joelle," Thelma said. "She came to the house," Shaggy said. "Maybe she was just told it's from her father," Fred said. Scooby shows the gang the powder results. "It's grinned up water stone, which Yasmin Aki's prints on it." "One of his assistance. The other is Genki...what's his name?" Shaggy said. "Fido!" Scooby said. "No. It's Ludo!" Fred said. "No! It's Kudo!" Thelma said. "Fudo!" Daphne said. "That's not it!" Shaggy said. "They must be planning something big if they want to get us off their backs." "Or, because the kids saved the market place, they want the kids out the way," Fred said. "I wondered where they went. Allison said that they might go to the park and ride bikes. Next thing they knew, Glaceon and Sofia were launching attacks back and forth. "Excuse me! Sofia!" Daphne said. Sofia growls at Glaceon. Scooby, who can also speak Pokemon, speaks to Sofia. "The kids are in danger and Sam, Gary, and Ash went to find them, and Glaceon tried to stop Sofia from intervening."Everyone looks at Glaceon. "Glaceon!" "And Glaceon denies it." The phone rings and Fred answers it. "Hello, Fred. This is Officer Jenny. Can you look into Micheal Kazumi." "We did, and we found some things out." "Good. We got a tip, but with the roads drying out, the city is at a standstill."

Delta Company tries to get through to Suicune. "Please! Break free!" Ash cries. Suicune growls. "If it is so bad, why just it attacks. Does it need Yasmin or Genki to control it?" Dawn asks. "I think Suicune is still there. It keeps looking at us," Allison said. "Then we need to keep trying!" Brock said. Gardevoir lights up and sparkles a light on Delta Company, their Pokemon, and Suicune, then faints. "Gardevoir!" Allison cries. "It's okay. I think it used Healing Wish," Brock said. Then, everyone glows, and Delta Company and Suicune are transported to a lake with water lilies. Delta Company wears all white. They all begin to pet the healthy, shiny Suicune. Suicune gets up and looks at them and sees them at one their proudest moments: Allison is standing on a stage with Raichu and Espeon; Dawn holds Piplup while a crowd cheers; Brock tending to a Pokemon in a lab coat with Croagunk and Steelix; Ash is training with Pikachu in a field of yellow flowers. "That's it! I remember!" Ash said. "Me too!" Dawn said. "Suicune came to us in a dream because it sees how much we can to work hard with our Pokemon," Allison said. "Suicune knew it was in danger and was drawn to our strong bonds to our Pokemon," Brock said. They all go to Suicune. "Suicune! You can break free. We can help you!" Allison said. "You can break free," Brock said. "Fight the power of the Dark Ball," Dawn said. "Believe in all of our bonds with Pokemon and bring back the water that our home has left, "Ash said. They all touch Suicune and Suicune lets out a roar.

Ash J, Sam, and Gary arrive on their biles and sees the black aura disappear from Suicune. Suicune licks Delta Company and looks at the forest and return the water to the plant life. "We missed the fun," Sam said. Suicune looks around. "What is it looking for?" Gary asks. Ash J sees the ground shake. "Guys!" He shouts. "Brother!" Allison shouts. "Where are Genki and Yasmin?" They look around. The ground reopens, and Suicune grabs Delta Company with its mouth and runs, but the large pieces of earth cover them and their Pokemon. "We will get what we want!" Yasmin said. She launches a device that will blow up different parts of the city, including the Reservoir that has Pallet's main water supply. "Suicune will be ours!" Genki said. "Allison!" Ash J shouts. "They're okay! Suicune grabbed them," Gary said. "If you say so!" Genki said. Sam glares at them. "We're going to stop you, Victini, use Flame Charge!" Victini charges at Yasmin and Genki but their Beedrill and Eevee both use Protect. All three Dark Balls are broken, but Eevee and Beedrill are still strong. "Umbreon! Use Tackle!" Gary cries. "Blackey! Use Shadow Ball!" Ash J said.

Meanwhile, Suicune ends up at a lower level of the forest with Delta Company. Pikachu and Raichu look at their trainers and notices that they are not moving. Neither are Brock or Dawn. What could this mean? Piplup cries as Croagunk and Steelix look down. Suicune looks at the still teens until...


	5. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air

_Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air_

_Feature Song: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air by The Hex Girls_

Victini uses Flare Charge at Eevee but Eevee dodges the attack. "Eevee, use Double Team!" Yasmin said. Eevee multiplies around Victini. "Victini, don't lose focus!" Sam said. Meanwhile, Genki commands Beedrill to strike Umbreon and Blacky. "Use Pin Missile!" "Not so fast! Use Agility!" Ash J shouts. Blacky moves fast and dodges the Pin Missile. "Now, use Sand Attack!" Sand covers the eyes of Beedrill as Blacky uses Tackle after. At the same time, Gary and Umbreon look for a way to destroy the source of the machine. "Since these guys think they can absorb all the water, they must have a pump or something," Gary said. Umbreon found several pumps along with the machine. "Good Job! now, use Toxic!" Toxic burns the metal from the pumps and slowly releases some of the water back into town. Eevee gets attacked with Zen Headbutt. Yasmin gets an alert from her machine about the pumps and sees Gary and Umbreon at work. "No way, kid! Eevee!" Yasmin throws a stone at Eevee and Eevee evolves into a Jolteon. "What! Now!" Sam shouts. "Yep. Better hope your brother can handle it! Jolteon! Show me your power and use Thunder Wave!" Waves of thunder went towards Gary and Umbreon but Umbreon uses Protect on him and Gary. Gary runs back to his siblings."I found pumps but not all were destroyed." "No problem. You are more important!" Ash J said. "Well, that's nice. Why don't you think about your sister?" Genki shouts. "Sister...Allison!" Sam shouts. "Yes. It's been a while and the girl and her friends have not reappeared yet. I wondered if their heads are okay." "Excuse me!" Gary said. "Shut up, brat. when we came back. We caused the ground to break and several pieces hit your sister and her friends in the head as Suicune protected them," Yasmin said. The siblings froze. "You're not implying that..." Sam said. "Sam, they just want to get in our heads! They're fine. Suicune is waiting for the right time to strike these jokesters back to the junk pile," Gary said. "Really? It's been thirty minutes," Genki said. The siblings gulped.

The Scooby-Doo Gang end up at City Hall with Sofia and Glaceon. Johanna is there is her Pokemon, trying to locate the source of the water outage. "Daphne!" Johanna calls out. "Johanna! Is there anything?" "No. It's weird. It is like something supernatural had taken the rest of the water from the city." "That's not good. I was wondering if the kids are here?" "No. I thought they went to the park, which is not closed until further notice." Daphne gets worried. "What's wrong? Are the kids okay?" "Well, according to Scooby-Doo who translated for Sofia, the kids might be in danger." "Oh my gosh! This is what a mother needs. I can hear Dawn now, 'Mom, no need to worry.' Well, I'm already there!" Fred calls Daphne over and Johanna follows. "I just spoke to Micheal. Listen." "Look. I totally believe that Yasmin and Genki are behind the attack in the market and the sudden water shortage. They were obsessed with harnessing the powers of Legendary Pokemon. At first, it was just a hobby but I fired them recently because it was getting out of hand. Plus, I think they were stilling from the company," Micheal Kazumi said. "That makes sense. I did see Joelle earlier, she went to deliver a package," Johanna said. "Yes, it was from 'Micheal' but now we know it is from Yasmin and Genki," Shaggy said. "Don't forget they infiltrated Professor Ying Ke Pine's research. We don't know what they stole but..."Thelma started." He does work with digital codes in stones and minerals. Allison had worked with him.," Daphne said. "Then the kids are in trouble. What if he spoke to Allison?" Johanna said. Glaceon gets a signal from Espeon, telling him that Allison is in trouble. Glaceon runs away towards the forest and Sofia follows. "Sofia!" Daphne calls out. "Let's go after her. Glameow, you're coming with me!" Johanna said. The woman left to follow Sofia and Glaceon.

Piplup wipes away his tears as Suicune looks at Delta Company. It rubs its nose on them. Raichu questions Suicune. She knows that it's been a while and that their trainers have not woke up. Pikachu sees the blood run from their heads as Piplup cries louder. Espeon uses her tail to rub Piplup's back. Croagunk explains to Piplup that crying is not going to bring them back. Espeon growls at Croagunk, implying that their trainers are gone. Croagunk looks at Espeon. Raichu tries to intervene and explains the Croagunk meant that crying is not going to wake them up, they all have to reach them, just like they reach Suicune. Gardevior uses Psychic to lift up all the Pokemon. Gardevior explains that fighting is not helping. Pikachu notices Suicune circling the trainers and asks what is it doing. Suicune looks at Pikachu and does not answer. Steelix asks the same question. Suicune looks at Steelix and does not answer. Espeon gets mad and tries to use Psychic to counter Gardevoir but it does not work. Pikachu remembers all the time Ash gets angry too quickly. He also remembers all the time Ash had more faith the humanly possible. Pikachu told everyone to let Suicune do its thing. It asked our trainers for help and would not let them down. Everyone agrees and Gardevior puts them down. Suicune told everyone to come close and tells them something Suicune uses its ribbon tails to wrap the arms of Delta Company and lets out a roar, which causes everything to glow. Back on the surface, Yasmin and Genki attack with Jolteon and Beedrill and Victini, Umbreon, and Blacky are tired. "I know that you all are tired but, hang in there," Gary said. "Time's up, Jones' Kids!" Yasmin said. Just then, the ground breaks open and Suicune appears glowing white with Ash, Allison, Dawn, and Brock on its back. Their Pokemon jump out and launch a joint combination attack. "Missed us!" Allison shouts.

"But we thought...Yasmin shouts. "You thought wrong!" Brock shouts. "We're all back and we are going to defeat you!" Dawn said. "Not yet!" Genki said. He launches an electric net to capture Suicune but it dodges and uses Hydro Pump. Steelix uses iron tail on the machine and it completely breaks down. Esperon and Gardevoir use Hidden Power to break down the core of the machine, which stops it from coming back to life. Croagink uses Poison Jab on the last dark ball in Genki's hand. "Now, I'm mad!" Yasmin said. "Use Thunder Wave!" Jolteon attacks Suicune but it jumps and lands on a rock formation. "We still got the fight in us," Sam said. "Use Flare Blitz!" Victini attacks Jolteon. "Use! Poison Jab!" Genki told Beedrill. Beedrill was going towards but Blacky and Umbreon use a double Shadow Ball on Jolteon and Beedrill. The Pokemon fainted. "No!" Genki still had one trick up his sleeves. The rock formation has wires around it that would shock Suicune unconscious. When Genki presses the button, electric shocks start to towards Suicune and Delta Company. Suicune jumps and a white light knocks down the rock formation. "Sofia, use Overheat!" Daphne said. The move crumbles the rock formation and sends heat to Genki and Yasmin. "Glameow, use Shadow Claw!" Johanna shouts. Shadow Claw breaks the button in pieces. "Mom! Ms. Johanna!" Ash J shouts. "Glad you're all okay," Daphne said. "Where are Dawn and the others?" Johanna asks. On top of another formation, Allison and Ash command Raichu and Pikachu to use Thunder on Yasmin and Genki, which returns all the water to Pallet and leaves the two at a standstill. Suicune puts Delta Company down, licks them, and jumps across the forest, reviving the water into the forest and making the place green and fresh. Delta Company reunites with their Pokemon. "Allison! Dawn!" Daphne and Johanna call out. "Mom!" Allison and Dawn said. "Are you okay?" Daphne asks. "Yes, we are!" Allison said. "Good! These two have a lot of explaining to do!" Johanna said about Yasmin and Genki. Sam, Gary, and Ash J hug Delta Company. "You scared us," Sam said. "We were scared too!" Ash said. "Of course, you, Ash, have to make being a hero dramatic!" Gary said. Ash laughs. "At least the remaining water was returned to Pallet," Ash J said. "But where is?" Brock asks. "Who?" Johanna asks about. Suicune jumps away as Gardevior follows. "Nevermind!" Brock said. After Yasmin and Genki were defeated, Micheal decided to allow Delta Company to perform in the showcase. Joelle was not happy but it was the least the city could do since they saved the day...again.

At the showcase, Dawn looks at in the crowd and sees Brock's siblings in the front row. Kenny and Leona were on the second row. Gary, Sam, and Ash J were next to Brock's younger brother, Forrest. "I want to know what song they picked because even though they said it was not _Sakiou_ _Everyday_, I'm not sure," Forrest said. Allison looks worried and sits on a bench. "Allison, what's wrong? Today is not the day to get stage fright!" Dawn said. "It is just that my parents said that some friends are coming to visit." "And the point is?" Ash asks. "Hey, it's the Hex Girls!" Brock said. "Fred, Daphne. Thelma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo!" The Hex Girls said. "Long time, no see!" Thelma said. "The Hex Girls are going to hear us sing their song!" Dawn said. "This is why Brock and I should have chosen!" Ash said. "Nobody wanted to do your song," Dawn said. "Allison, you are going to be fine!" Brock said. Raichu licks Allison on the cheek. "Hey!" Allison said. Thorn approaches the group. "I heard that you guys are going to sing one of our famous songs." "Yes," Delta Company said nervously. "Knock them dead!" Thorn said, which makes the group smile.

Piplup, Buneary, and Croagunk are playing the cymbals. Geodude and Espeon are playing drums. Quillava blows fire into a horn that makes a low sound. Pikachu and Raichu both use Electro-Ball and the moves collide, making a colorful explosion. Allison is playing the guitar; Ash is playing the base; Dawn is playing the keyboard; Brock is playing the drums.

Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air.

(Allison)

We may look bad but we don't care.

(Delta Company)

We ride the wind, we feel the fire,

(Allison)

To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire).

(Allison/Delta Company)

Love the earth it's only fair,

It's one big earth that we must share.

(Allison)

We love the earth with all our fire!

(Delta Company)

It's in our souls our one desire.

(Allison)

The Pokemon dance along to their trainers. Piplup danced so much that he all most fell off the stage. Nearby the stage, Fred, Daphne, Johanna, Delia, Flint, and Loa smile at their children.

Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air.

(Allison)

We may look bad but we don't care.

(Delta Company)

We ride the wind, we feel the fire,

(Allison)

To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire).

(Allison/Delta Company)

Nature is a precious gift it will make your spirits lift.

(Allison)

Love the earth with all your fire!

(Delta Company)

It's in your soul your one desire.

(Allison)

Delta Company sings as Scooby Doo grabs the bongos and plays along with Brock.

Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air!

(Allison)

We may look bad but we don't care.

(Delta Company)

We ride the wind, we feel the fire.

To love the earth is our one desire

(Allison)

To love the earth... is our one desire!

(Delta Company)

During the last verse, everyone except Joelle. cheers for them. At the very last line, Delta Company hugs each other and it starts to rain.

"It's raining!" Ash shouts. "It is!" Allison shouts as well. "I don't believe it! They made it rain!" Joelle shouts as she trips and falls in the mud. "This is so cool!" Dawn said. "I knew we had it in us," Brock said. They look at the Hex Girls, who smile at them. They look at their parents, who also smile at them. They look to the sky and see the shiny Suicune. "Look!" Forrest said. "A Suicune!" Lola said. "Wait! You kids said that..."Delia said. "I guess they did!" Daphne said. Suicune smiles at Delta Company as it leaps away.

Odd releases the cuffs from Delta Company. "That is the craziest story ever!" Odd said. "It's true!" Ash said. "Sure. You all met a pink and silver Suicune!" Jeremy said. "Yes, we had different dreams but subconsciously, we all meet Suicune. then in real life!" Brock said. "We believe the drought. Just the rest...no!" Yumi said. "Ulrich? Aelita?' Dawn asks. "Well, it was a nice story,' Aelita said. "But believable!" Ulrich said. "Really! After Odd went behind our backs and post the video without us!" Allison said. "Explain the rain?" Jeremy asks. "Suicune represents the rain that put out the fire from the burning Brass Tower. Maybe it returned the favor," Brock said. "No!" Their friends said. Ash J knocks on the door. "Odd, are you still alive?" "Yes. Tell me your sister did not meet a Suicune?" "I saw it too!" "Yeah, no!" Aelita said. Outside, everyone had raincoats while the rain came down. "It was not supposed to rain!" Ulrich said. Then the friends saw a shadow that landed on their dormitory. "Look!" A student said. Everyone was amazed. "A Shiny Suicune!" Yumi shouts. Suicune smiles at everyone and nods at Delta Company. "Good to see you, Suicune!" Ash shouts. Suicune nods and jumps away. "Nevermind. We believe you!" Odd said as they all see Suicune jump into the woods.


	6. Summer Academy Opening

_Pokemon Summer Academy_

Fifteen months after our heroes' performance at the Earth Day Showcase, it is summer vacation. The Pokemon are enjoying the sunshine; the people are heading to the beach; the children are enjoying their endless summer; the smells of fresh ice cream, watermelon, mangos, and cold refreshing water floats around the air; and our heroes... hmm, what about our heroes? It seems that they are excited about something.

* * *

"I can't wait to go to Professor Oak's Summer Academy!" Ash said as he races down the stairs. "Slow down, your friend, Go, is in no rush!" Delia said to her son. "But Mom!" Ash starts to whine. "No, buts! You have an hour left! Now eat!" Delia escorts Ash to the table. "I'm too pumped to eat!" Ash said. Go laughs. "Well, I can eat pancakes then." "Pancakes, I'm starving!" Ash digs in. Delia rolls her eyes. "My 15-year-old son!" In Pewter City, Brock is packing his bag when his younger brother, Forrest, comes along. "I can't wait! I ate, packed my bag, and I am going to use Graveler!" "You sound like Ash!" Brock said while laughing. "Well, his enthusiasm is contagious!" Forrest said while laughing. Back in Pallet City, Dawn is trying to fix her air. "Of course, my hair does not want to listen today!" Piplup hands Dawn a brush. "Thanks, Piplup!" "Piplup!" Piplup was glad to help out his stress-out trainer. Next thing Dawn knew, she heard the doorbell ring."Dawn! It's Allison at the door!" Johanna said. "Rai-Rai!" Raichu said. "And Raichu!" Johanna said. "I forgot! Allison was meeting me here!" Dawn said as she scrambles. "Take your time. I came early to give your mom some berries!" Allison shouts from downstairs. The berries came from the Galar Region. "Thank you, Allison! These came from your grandparents, right?" "Yes, my Grandma Peggy, grows them in her backyard." Dawn comes downstairs. "We are just waiting for the boys, right?" "Right!" Dawn notices that her mother was taking out some extra sheets. "Mom! Why are you bringing out extra sheets? I thought Go was staying with Ash?" "He is! this is for... _Ring! Ring!..._ That's the phone! I'll be back!" Johanna goes to the videophone. "Hello, Daphne!" "Hello, Johanna! I see that Allison brought the berries right over," Daphne said. "Yes, they look fresh! Thank you!" "No problem! I was worried because I think my children each ate one berry before I wrapped the basket!" Johanna laughs. "I was wondering why Allison was wiping her hands with hand sanitizer!" Daphne laughs. Meanwhile, "All of us are on the same team!" Allison said. "Yes, We make a great team. Do you know who else is on our team?" Dawn asks. "Just one more." "Who?" Before Allison could answer, her phone rings. "Hi, Ash! Yes, we are meeting at Dawn's house! No! Brock and Forrest are meeting here too! They are five minutes away! See you soon!" "Ash, what are we going to do with him?" Dawn asks while laughing. "Who knows?" Allison responded. Then the doorbell rings. Piplup looks at the window and sees a Houndoom looking at him. "Piplup, who it?" Dawn opens the door and jumps back. "Odd! Odd Della Robbia!" Odd waves at Dawn and Allison while his Houndoom bows to Piplup and Raichu. "Odd, you made it!" Allison said. "Yep. Came straight from the airport." Odd enters and takes off his shoes, and Hounddoom wipes his paws. "Where are the others?" "Rumming late!" Allison said. Dawn looks at the two of them and grabs Allison and runs to the kitchen. Piplup walks over to talk to Houndoom and trips and crashes into him. Houndoom is not pleased. Raichu tries to ease the situation, and Houndoom sighs. Johanna comes back and greets Odd. "Odd! It's nice to meet you!" "The same with you, Ms. Johanna!" "Where's Dawn? She can't leave her guest hanging!" "No need to worry! She did greet me, but I think she needed to talk to Allison!" "Allison! When were you going to tell me!" Dawn shouts. "Shh. I thought your mom told you!" Allison said. "That my complex crush is staying here! No!" "Dawn, relax! I'll think you'll live!" "Being in the same house with the guy I like. What-what-what!" Allison hugs Dawn. " He needed an escape from his sisters, and I told him about the Summer Academy!" "I'm going to faint!" "Well, the boys are here!" Dawn gets herself together. "Odd?" Brock and Ash said. "Hello to you too! Who is this?" Odd asks. "I'm Go! This is Cinderace!" Cinderace nods to Odd and Houdoom. "Cool, your friend from Kadic Academy is here!" Forrest said. "I guess so!" "Great! We can leave! We have fifteen minutes left to get there!" Allison said. "If we leave now, maybe Ash can get there on time!" Go said. "Ha! Ha! I was late as a kid!" Ash said. "You were also late getting your first Pokemon!" Brock said. Ash growls. "Let see if you can catch me!" Ash and Pikachu run. "Cheater!" Dawn said. "Bye, Mom!" The gang leaves.

* * *

At Professor Oak's farm, he is speaking with Professor Ying Ke Pine. "Well, we have a lot of teenagers!" "We do, Oak! They live to do something with Pokemon with the ban on Pokemon Training and traveling." "Yes. I see a few more!" Professor Oak said. "Of course! Ash makes everyone late!" Gary said. "Well, at least they are on time! Hey! Who invited Odd!" Ash J said. The group arrives, out of breath, and lays on the grass to recover. "This is my workout for the day!" Odd said. "Agree!" Forrest said. Joelle looks at them from above. "Such losers!" "You're the loser!" Allison said. "Get out of our faces!" Brock said. They get up, and Joelle leaves. "That is the infamous Joelle!" Go said. "Yep!" Dawn said. "She makes Sissi a saint!" Odd said. "Where is your sister?" Go asks Allison. "She is taking her friends' sightseeing. I think they went to the canyon. We might see them!" Allison said. "Good morning!" Professor Oak said with glee. "Good Morning!" The teens said. "Now, for the next two weeks, we are going sharpen your skills about Pokemon! We will learn techniques, bonding experiences, and a few other things." "Like battling!" Ash said. "Of course!" Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "Here to help is Professor Oak's assistant, Tracey, and my assistant, Charlotte!" "Hello!" Tracey and Charlotte said. "Now, please look on your iPads for your team members. There are three teams: Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum," Tracey explained. "Looks like we are on Team Platinum," Go said. "Yep. You, Ash, Brock, Allison, myself, and Odd," Dawn gulps. "Looks like it," Odd said. "I am on Team Pearl with Ash J, Gary, and three girls named Yasmin, Mary, and Ami," Forrest said. "Looks like we can use Brock's brother to our advantage," Ash J said. "Or, we can use your sister to our advantage," Brock said. "And Joelle is on Team Diamond with Ume, Mark, Micheal, Lola, and Salami," Ash said. "Salami!" Allison and Dawn said as they hug her. Salami wears a pink hijab with sparkles. "Hello! Okay, this makes up being on the same team with Joelle!" "Come on! No talking to the enemy!" Joelle said. "Okay, for the first day, we are going to have you all explore the forest and the canyon to look for Pokemon," Professor Oak said. "That's easy!" Odd said. "Not quite!" Charlotte said. "We are going to give you a list of types to take pictures of. These types will be different from the Pokemon types you currently are using for the summer camp. We are also loaning each team with a Rotom-tablet to help you identify Pokemon." The teams were nodding in unison. "Okay! The rules: Only take pictures of Pokemon that nobody else has on the different teams. If you happen to meet someone, you can ask to take a picture of their Pokemon," Tracey said. "Also, do not catch the wild Pokemon! Only pictures!" Charlotte said. "And be nice to each other. We are going to tally points. Unfair treatment will cost your team points!" Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "Agree!" "Agree!" The teams said. "Now! Have fun!"

* * *

The three teams runoff. Team Platinum ends up by a waterfall. "We have to find a psychic, ghost, fairy, a dragon, normal, grass, bug, steel, and a flying types," Ash said. "That is a lot. Can it be duel types, like a fire/psychic?" Odd asks. "Yes, it can," Allison said. Then on cue, Victini flies around and uses psychic to lift Piplup, Croagunk, Pikachu, Raichu, Cinderace, and Houndoom. "Hey, look! What is that?" Go asks. "That's Victini! That means my sister is here!" Allison asks. "Victini! Where are you?" Sam shouts. "  
I see it!" Alex said. She tries to leap over a rock when she slips. "Help!" Alex shouts. Brock grabs Alex and brings her back. "Thanks!" "No problem!" Sam and Clover arrive. "Alex! I thought we lost you! I was worried!" Clover said. "I'm fine! look who I found!" "Cute the campers. Already escaped from the camp," Sam said. "No. We are on an assignment," Allison said. "Wait, can we take a picture of Victini, once it puts down our Pokemon." Sam looks up. "Victini, put them down!" Victini laughs and puts down the Pokemon. As for Piplup, he was placed upside-down. "Piplup!" He angrily marches to Victini, who hides behind Sam. "Victini!" Victini laughs at Piplup. "Sorry, Dawn!" "It's okay!" Dawn said. After the groups part ways, Team Platinum saw a flock of Butterfree, a flock of Altaria, a Tangela, an angry Steelix, and an Eevee. "Almost done, and we have an hour left," Allison said. "We only need a ghost and a fairy type," Ash said. "I wonder if we can find one in this cave," Brock said. "Maybe, what do you think, Go?" Allison asks. She looks around. "Go, Odd, Dawn!" "We lost them!" Ash said. "I will go look. I can sync with their iPad." Rotom-Tablet said. "Okay!" Brock said. Meanwhile, Odd and Dawn look around. "How did we get lost?" Dawn asks. "I don't know but, what are the chances that there are skeletons or something?" Odd asks. "Skeletons!" "Yeah!" "Let's find Go. We were with him when we found the Eevee," Dawn said. "Fine, where to look!" Odd said. Dawn looks around. "I think he mentioned a Pokemon sighting something over there, "Dawn points to the pathway with sunlight. "Fine with me." As they walk, they begin to hear sounds. Oh! Boom! Oh! "Is that your stomach?" Dawn asks. "No!" Odd said. Then they saw a shadow. "Okay! Go! Where are you!" Dawn shouts. The sounds echos. "Ash! Allison! Brock!" Odd shouts. Nothing. Piplup walks ahead, but Houndoom stops him. "Piplup!" "Houndoom!" Houndoom shows Piplup a hole in the ground but steps back. Piplup looks confused but looks up. "Piplup!" "Piplup!" Dawn shouts."Houndoom!" Odd shouts. They look up and see a black figure with green eyes that start to ooze. "Aah!" Odd and Dawn said. They hug each other in fear. "Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" "Houndoom! Use Crunch!" The two moves make the shadow disappear. "Thank goodness!" Odd said. Dawn takes a breath and realizes she is still hugging Odd, and she moves back. "Sorry!" They both say to each other. They blush and stare at each other until... "Hey!" "Aah!" Odd and Dawn said. "Whoa!" Go said. "Sorry! We saw this thing!" Dawn said. Go looks up. "That!" The shadow comes back. "Cinderace! Use Flame Charge!" Flame Charge enlarges the shadow. The figure gets bigger until a combination of Thunder and Poison Sting dissolves the monster. "Are you guys, okay?" Allison asks. "Yeah! What was that?" Go asks. Then the shadow comes back but starts to circle the group. "Hey!" Ash said. The shadow turns into a Ghastly. "Really?" Odd said. Ghastly laughs. Go quickly takes a picture of Ghastly. It leaves. "Now, just one!" Go said. Piplup and Pikachu see a shiny light and follow it. "Pikachu! Where are you going?" Ash asks. The trainers follow the Pokemon to a pond where they see something shiny. "What is that?" Brock said. The shiny Pokemon sings a song, and the group wakes up back at Oak's farm. "What happened?" Ash asks. "I wish I knew. Hey, we found a Maril," Odd said. "When?" Brock asks. "Look like you guys were tired!" Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "I guess!" Allison said. After all the groups presented, Team Platinum and Team Pearl were tied in the first place. "What a way to finish strong!" Ash said. "And for a way for the mighty to fall!" Ash J said. Everyone laughs. "I will be on top!" Joelle said sinisterly. The first day of the Summer Academy ended with a bonfire. During the bonfire, Team Platinum reflected on the shiny Pokemon they saw. Clearly, it was not a Maril, but what was it. Nearby, a shiny pink Pokemon with ribbon tails looks at our heroes.


	7. Legend of Cora

_Legend of Cora_

The start of Professor Oak's Summer Academy went off with an adventurous start. From seeing different types of Pokemon, from Victini's playful trick, and being spooked by a Ghastly, to seeing a cave, our heroes seemed to have a great first day. Now, as the Academy progresses, let's just say the old habits die hard.

* * *

"According to the tribe of the Sun in Aloha, the Island Guardians protected the region while maintaining the balance," Charlotte said. Odd looks bored and starts to fall asleep. Dawn pinches his leg. "Stay awake!" Dawn said. "I am!" Odd said while blushing. "Okay, now, who can tell me about the Legend of Cora?" Everyone looks at her. "Anyone?" Nothing. Brock tries to think, but he thinks about going outside instead. "Ash Ketchum!" Charlotte said. Ash was thinking about playing outside. "Ash Ketchum!" "Yes,"  
Ash snaps out of his daydream. "Legend of Cora!" "Yes, Cora was a warrior who, along with a Zapdos, saved a village from destruction." "That is the craziest idea ever! Spend too much playing hero," Joelle said while laughing. Most of the other children started to laugh, as well. Ash covers his face. "Ash is right for the most part!" Charlotte said sternly. The room is silent. "Cora was a baker who pleaded with Zapdos to save her village from a volcano. She was able to work with Zapdos to save her people, and her people crowned her as 'The Warrior of Lighting!' Also, today happens to be the 'anniversary' of the event." "Which is today's challenge!" Professor Oak said. "It is?" Gary asks. "You all are going to a research project on Zapdos." "There are plenty of sources around the area that can help you. Topics could be from the actual event, Zapdos' diet, characteristics of Zaptos, and so on," Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "Please stay within the area!" Tracey said. "We need to keep you all safe." The teams go off. "Hey, Ash?" Go asks. "How did you know about the Legend of Cora?" "I didn't! It was a Goggle Doddle this morning when I turned on my computer," Ash said. Everyone laughed. "Okay, so what are we doing for our project?" Allison asks. "Maybe we can study its feathers," Dawn said. "Feathers?" Odd asks in confusion. "Yes. I heard it drops its feathers when new ones go in, and maybe it could be around here." "We could do that!" Brock said. Joelle listens in. "They seem to have all the ideas." "Joelle," Micheal said. "We have an idea!" "Shut up!" she screams.

* * *

Team Platinum goes off into the woods and sees a feather. "Is this one?" Odd asks. Brock looks at it. "It is a spikey feather." Pikachu looks at the feather. He feels a spark from it. Raichu does as well. "Rai-Rai-Chu!" Raichu said. "You both think so," Allison said. Pikachu agrees. "Well, there are both Electric types, maybe they can sense the electric static from the feather," Dawn said. "Good point," Ash said. Go looks around and sees Team Pearl collecting feathers as well. "Okay, we found both yellow and black feathers," Forrest said. "And we took pictures of claw marks that match the pictures from our research books," Mary said. Go runs back. "Team Pearl is also doing feathers and claw marks. And they are way ahead!" "What! We can't do the same thing!" Odd said. "Focus!" Allison said. "Since there are so many feathers, maybe Zapdos is nearby. Let's find the real thing!" "Yeah, that would give us an extra boost," Dawn said. "We just have to stay within the area," Brock said. They go looking for Zapdos when they feel the heat. "Why is it so hot?" Ash asks. He tries to touch the ground when Houndoom comes out of his Poke-Ball and stops Ash. "Houndoom!" "Houndoom! What is going on?" Odd asks. "I think Houndoom does not want Ash to touch the ground," Allison said. "Houndoom!" Houndoom agrees. "Why?" Go asks. He steps back, and the ground gives out. Brock and Allison save him but see lava oozing out. "Volcano!" Dawn screams. "Where are we?" Go asks. "We went too far!" Brock said. "We went to the back end of the forest." "That has lava!" Ash said. More lava oozes out. "We need to cool down before we are cooked! Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn shouts. Whirlpool creates steam. "More are coming!" Go said. They run. "Croagunk, use Poison Jab on the rocks," Brock said. The rocks block the lava, but more start to overflow. "Cinderace, use Double Kick on more rock!" Go shouts. Double Kick creates a more massive shield. "Okay! We need a new plan, fast!" Dawn said. "Pikachu and Raichu can use Electro Web, and the others can add rocks to it. Then when the lava comes, the shield can block the flow," Allison said. "And Piplup can use Whirlpool to cool the lava," Piplup said. "But what caused the lava in the first place. How did we get to a volcano?" Ash asks. "This area tends to sturdy!" "I think with all the rain, the ground became weak," Go said. "I think so too!" Dawn said. The rocks start to give out. "Hurry! Let's do Allison's plan!" Odd said.

* * *

Once the group makes the blockade, the lava seems to be stopped in its tracks. Piplup uses Whirlpool to cool down the lava. Soon, it starts up again. "What do we do now? We cannot outrun lava!" Odd said. A pink and sliver Pokemon looks down from a rock formation and makes eye contact with Zapdos. Zapdos sees the heroes trying to stop the lava from flowing to the forest and destroying the Pokemon's home. Zapdos agrees to help the children. It uses Roar and shoots Thunder in the sky. Team Diamond and Team Pearl look at the sky. "What was that?" Uma asks. Salami looks at her thunder tracker. "It matches the same frequency as a Zapdos, according to our research books. "Good! That will show Team Platinum! Let's use it," Joelle said. "Look, it's Zapdos!" Ami said. "We hit the jackpot! We found feathers and the real thing!" Gary said. He takes a picture. "Where did the Thunder come from?" Allison asks. "Look!" Odd shouts. Zapdos flies up and looks at the heroes. It nods at them. "It nods at us? What did we do?" Dawn asks. "We are trying to stop the lava from hurting the Pokemon in the forest. Maybe it will save the forests as it did with the village," Go said. "Well, if that is the case: Please help us!" Ash shouts. "And, thank you!" Brock said. Zapdos nods and flies up and uses Thunder in the sky. Large clouds start to form, but nothing happens. "Nothing happened!" Dawn said. The lava begins to ooze out. "Piplup! Whirlpool!" Dawn said. "Houndoom! Use Thunder Fang to break rocks!" Odd shouts. Whirlpool cools the lava, and Thunder Fang breaks more rocks. Zapdos flies down and picks up Pikachu and Raichu. "Where is it taking them?" Ash asks. "I think Zapdos needs more help," Allison said. "What do you mean?" Ash asks. Zapdos flies Pikachu and Raichu up and asks them to use Thunder together. When they did, a massive Thunder strikes the ground, causing a hole that drains the lava. Then the clouds turn dark, and it causes rain. The pink and silver Pokemon touches the land, and water starts to flow in the forest and restore the ground. "Whoa! Zapdos saved the day again!" Go said. He was taking pictures the whole time. "And we helped!" Odd said. Zapdos returns Pikachu and Raichu and leaves. A rainbow comes after, and the forest is green and fresh again.

* * *

Back at the Academy, each team presents their report. Team Diamond reports on the difference in Thunder frequencies between Zapdos and other Pokemon. Their grader is an A-. Team Pearl reports on feathers, claw marks, and their picture of Zapdos. Their grade is an A. Team Platinum is finishing its report. "As we finish, Zapdos used Thunder to strike the clouds and make rain clouds," Go said. "And the extra Thunder strikes the ground and helps stops the lava," Go said. "That was cool. You saw the whole thing!" Yasmin said. "Lucky!" Ash J said. "Good for you. Your grade is an A+!" Tracey said. "We did it! My first A+ in my life!" Odd said. "Hold on!" Professor Oak said. "You guys went too far! I am docking you one latter grade!" "What! We went from an A+ to a B+!" Ash said. "I am docking the other groups one grade as well. Nobody listened!" Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "The area was weak from rain, which caused the lava flow. It was nice that team Platinum was able to help prevent the Pokemon from getting hurt, but nobody listens!" Charlotte said. The teams sighed. "Fine! A B it is!" Gary said. "Now we have a B-! This is all Team Platinum's fault!" Joelle said. "No! We went on our own!" Lola said. Joelle glares at her. At the end of the day, the teams help clean the farm. "it was cool to see a remake of history," Brock said. "Yep. I made the right choice to come. I rather deal with an angry Professor Oak than my crazy sisters," Odd said. Everyone laughs. Dawn laughs and throws bubbles at him. Odd blushed. "Hey!" Odd throws some back. "Remember! You are my guest!" Dawn said. "Which means you might need to watch out!" Go said. Odd and Dawn look at him and throw bubbles at him too. "It's on!" Go said. Allison mops the floor as Ash cleans the windows and looks at the sunset. "Team Platinum is currently in second place, but we will win!" "Of course, we will!" Ash said. Ash moves in closer for a kiss on the cheek, but Allison kisses him on the lips instead. Joelle decides to throw water at them. "Hey!" Allison said. "What is your deal?" Ash said. "Did I ruin your moment!" Joelle said in a sarcastic tone. "Too bad!" Joelle walks away but trips on some soap and crashes into some buckets and get muddy water on her. "Did I forget to mop the bubbles?" Allison said in a teasing voice. "I was going to, but somebody threw water at me and the floor!" All of the teams laugh at Joelle, and she screams. Outside the Pokemon, see a blue and pink mist in the air. When they look around, they see nothing. On the top of the farm, the pink and silver Pokemon looks at our heroes and smiles.


	8. Rough at Sea

_Rough at Sea_

With the Summer Academy finishing up the first week and taking part in history by helping Zapdos saving the forest from lava, our heroes have learned about the connection between Pokemon and humans. Our heroes are excited to take a field trip to relax, rewind, and enjoy-the ocean!

* * *

"My mom made treats for us to eat during the bus ride," Allison said as she puts on her seat belt. "What did she make? It looks yummy!" Ash said as he stares at the bag of treats. "Sorry! None for Ash!" Ash J said. "Nobody asks you!" Ash answers back. Gary laughs. "It is sandwiches, fruits, bamboo shoots, dumplings, and rice pudding." "My stomach!" Odd said. Go laughs. "I see that we have two walking stomachs to deal with!" "Tell me about it!" Brock said. "Ash, you had breakfast already!" "But it looks good!" Ash said. Dawn laughs. "Does it help that Allison made Mochi for after lunch!" "No!" Ash said. "I want that too!" Everyone laughs at him. "You like your girlfriend's cooking," Forrest said. "What's your point?" Ash said. "You like the sweet treats she makes and the sweet kisses she gives you!" Ash and Allison both blush. "Look, water! Ice cold water!" Allison said.

* * *

The teams arrive at the Tranquil Pokemon Institute. "Hey, you guys!" Professor Green shouts. "I am Professor Green, and I'll be your tour guide!" "He is way too hype for me!" Joelle said. "Shh!" Salami said. "On our tour, look out for all different types of Pokemon. It will part of your next challenge from Professor Oak and Professor Ying Ke Pine!" Tracey said. The Institute has Pokemon from all types and regions. "Who, it's a Galarian Zigzagoon," Ash J points out. "And an Alohan Exeggutor!" Brock said. "That's huge!" Odd said. He falls back as he looks up at the tall Pokemon, and Dawn catches him, and they blush. "Sorry!" Odd said. "No need to worry!" Dawn said. Micheal takes pictures of all the Pokemon. Ume sees a few caretakers feeding a group of Sell and Dewgong. "What are they doing?" she asks. "The Seel and Dewgong love to put on a show for visitors," Professor Green said. The Seel swim around and sprays water at everyone. The Dewgong clap and dance to music that one of the caretakers put on. "The music motivates them," the caretaker said. After the show, Dawn feels her bag moving away from her. "Hey, where did it go?" Ash looks up. "Look!" A Swellow flies around with Dawn's bag on its wing. Piplup tries to signal the Pokemon by using Bubble, but Raichu stops him. Piplup gets mad, but Raichu told Piplup to look up. "Piplup!" "What is it?" Dawn asks. Allison looks up. "A baby Taillow is flying!" "That must mean that the Swellow is a mother," Odd said. "That's right!" Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "I think I can get the bag back," Professor Green said. He takes out a small cake made from berries. "The baby Taillow loves these small cakes. Its mother will follow, and we can get the bag." The Taillow lands on Professor Green's shoulder and eats the cake. Swellow notices the bag and gives it back to Professor Green. "Thank you, Swellow!" "Swellow!" Swellow answers back. The pair leaves. Then Dawn feels something poking her. "Who is that?" Dawn asks. "The question is, what Pokemon is that?" Allison asks. The Pokemon looks like a giant elephant. "Let's see what the Rotom-Tablet says," Gary said. Roton-Tablet speaks, "Copperajah resembles a large elephant with a dark green body and light green underbelly coloration. Orange accents cover most of Copperajah's face, ears, trunks, and feet. It has a pair of small tusks that appear blunt, while its trunk has three white stripes near the end. On top of its head are large green and orange rock-like protrusions." "I feel so small," Go said. Cooperajah gives Dawn a pink rose with sparkles. "Thank you!" Dawn said. She kisses the trunk. "That was nice! Okay! Now for the challenge," Professor Oak said. "Each team will get a card. They have to go to the area that is on the card and follow the instructions." "Easy!" Ash J said. "But there is a catch!" Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "My brother jinxed it!" Allison said. Everyone laughs. "There is a bonus out there, be on the lookout!"

* * *

Team Diamond's challenge is in the Rough-Terrian Habitat. "The air, no breeze, nothing!" Joelle said. "Joelle! Shut up! Stop complaining! All we have to do is make something that the Pokemon can eat with one of the caretakers!" "Also, all of the ingredients are right here. It is like traveling!" Lola said. Ume and Joelle roll their eyes. "I will not let my team overpower me," Joelle said. Team Pearl's challenge is in the Cave Habitat. "We have to replicate the sonar system that some Pokemon can use to communicate in caves," Mary said. "I have a Crobat! We can study it," Yasmin said. "Easy, A!" Forrest said. Team Platinum's challenge involves water. "We get to go swimming!" Allison said. The team is all ready to go in their swim attire. Odd blushes slightly when he sees Dawn in her swimsuit. "Stay focus Odd!" He said to himself. " What are we doing?" Ash asks. "I stopped listening after hearing we are going swimming." Everyone laughs. "We are going to prep some the area to help Pokemon prepare to nest with their young," Brock said. "Which Pokemon?" Go asks. "Corsola and Clamperl," Dawn said. "That's a lot!" Allison asks. "Not really," Raven, the caretaker, said. "The Clamperl will rise to the surface and find a Deep Sea Tooth or a Deep Sea Scale. The Pokemon already have a preference, and all we have to do is fix up the areas for the respected areas." A group of Gorebyss arrive and drag Odd and Go away. "Hey!" Go said. "Where are we going?" "It looks like the Gorebyss are taking us away!" Odd said. "Follow them! They will show you what to do!" Raven said. Houndoom and Cinderace follow their trainers; they will help away from the water. Next, some Huntail drag Brook and Ash away. "I think we are going with Huntail," Ash said. "I think so too!" Brock said. Pikachu and Croagunk follow. "Have fun, boys!" Dawn said. "Take pictures!" Allison said. "That leaves you girls to help with the Corsola," Raven said. The girls get to work cleaning the area. "Corsola loves warm, shallow water, so make sure to tell me if the water gets too cold," Raven said. "Okay!" Dawn and Allison said. The boys are finding Deep Sea Tooth and Deep Sea Scales. "I found a lot!" Odd said. "Me too! I wonder if we will get to see them evolve," Go said. Odd notices a Clamperl sleeping. "I wonder if I could touch it." A Gorebyss calmy move him away. "I heard Clamperl can break fingers," Go said. "Yikes. Nevermind!" Odd said while Go laughs at him. Ash and Brock take a break. "I need a break!" Ash said. "Me too!" Brock said. The Huntail bring Ash and Brock fruit. "Thank you!" Ash said. He takes a bite and regrets it. "That was for Pikachu!" Brock said with a smile. "Now, you tell me!" Ash said while laughing. Dawn and Allison play with a few Corsola. "They are cute!" Dawn said. "Corsola!" "And they look so healthy!" Allison said. "Thank you! My team takes great of them," Raven said. Piplup and Raichu play tag with a few Corsola. The waves start to pick up.

* * *

"What is happening?" Allison asks. the sky turns dark, and the waves get choppy. "Get out of the water!" Raven shouts. Dawn calls Ash and Brock, and Allison calls Odd and Go. "Okay! We are coming back!" Odd said. The Sleeping Clamperl starts to float away. Houndoom jumps on rocks and brings it back to shore. "Thanks, Houndoom!" Odd said. The team meets with Raven. "Something is wrong. The weather should not change!" Raven said. "We need to get back to the control center at the beach control." The waves start to pick up. "Will the Pokemon be okay?" Ash asks. "I don't know! These Pokemon are not used to this crazy storm," Raven said. "However, I am worried about Corsola." "Why?" Dawn asks. "Did you know that Corsola has a region difference?" "Yeah! From the Galar region. It is a ghost type," Ash said. "Correct! According to biology, when a meteor hit the ocean, it wiped out a group of Corsola. The sudden change in temperature caused them to be ghost types," Raven explained. "But this is just a storm," Odd said. "Yes, but if the temperature keeps dropping rapidly, we could see the same thing happen." "Then, we need to get ton the beach control!" Ash said. The group races to the control tower when a colossal wave arrives. "Piplup! Whirlpool!" Dawn shouts. The whirlpool counters the wave, but, another one comes. "Raichu! Electro Web!"Allison said. The web blocks the waves. "Pikachu! Use Electro Web too!" Ash said. Then, the sand gets muddy. "We are going to get stuck!" Dawn said. "Nope!" Raven said. "Swampert! Use Muddy Water!" Swampert uses Muddy Water to adjust the sand and create a small dam to block the crashing waves. "I have never seen a Muddy Water like that!" Brock said. "Never say never!" Raven said. The team arrives at the beach control, but the power is out. "I think one of the waves damaged the weather control," Raven said. "Wait! If Pikachu and Raichu use Thunder, maybe it can recharge the control tower." "Great idea!" Ash said. "But what about the damaged dial?" Go asks. "Good point," Raven said. "Raichu could use Thunder Punch," Allison said. "But it would help if Raichu helps Pikachu," Dawn said. Houndoom's mouth starts to spark. "Wait!" Go said. "I learned that Houndoom could use Thunder Fang!" "He can?" Odd asks. Houndoom nods his head. "Okay! Have Houndoom use Thunder Fang!" Raven said. "And the rest of us and the other Pokemon can help pull the level," Brock said. "Yes!" Raven said. After a few minutes, the sea calms down, and everything is back to normal. The Clamperl evolves into their respective final forms, and Team Platinum witnesses a few baby Corsolas arriving. "Tiny Corsolas are cute!" Allison said. Odd finds a horn on the floor. "Corsola will shed their horns and grow new ones," Raven said. "Really?" Odd asks. "And you can make jewelry from it." "I think I'll give it to my mom. She likes these things."

* * *

Finally, it is lunchtime, and all the teams reflect on their adventurous challenges. "Whoa, you guys lead a group of Crobats around the cave!" Ash said. "Yep! It was fun. However, making food for all the Pokemon in the Desert sounds better," Forrest said. "It was! I enjoyed making poffin," Lola said. "But I heard what Team Platinum did. Saving the Sea Habitat," Mark said. "It was Raven!" Allison said. "Nope. You guys saved the Pokemon! Right Swampert?" "Swampert!" "Good to hear!" Professor Oak said. "Which is why Team Platinum gets the bonus points." "Yes!" Team Platinum said. "Now, I can eat the Mochi is peace!" Ash said. Everyone laughs. 'Now, we are one point behind Team Pearl," Odd said. "And that is how it shall be," Ash J said. "No way!" Go said. Joelle growls. "Why are you growling. You did nothing, so we lost points!" Mark said. Joelle ignores. As the teams were leaving, an Ambipom runs out of the Insitute and grabs Dawn. "What is with me today!" Dawn shouts, a pink and sliver Pokemon, grabs her and brings her back. "What was that?" Odd asks. "I don't know!" Dawn said. She sees the Ambipom with her flower. "Oh well, it looks like she likes, and it makes her happy." "Maybe I'll replace it!" Odd said. Dawn smiles. As the bus leaves, The pink and sliver Pokemon looks at Raven. "I wonder how the Sea habitat was messed up?" "I checked it out. It was sabotage!" Professor Green said. Two people look at the bus and smile. "We were close, but we will get at revenge," A woman answered. "We know the Suicune is still watching them." A man said. The pink and silver Suicune looks at the two and growls.


	9. Suicune's Return

_Suicune's Return_

Professor Oak's Summer Academy is in full swing with the first-week finishing strong. Now, with the second week almost over, the teams review their scores. Team Diamond has accumulated 90 points; Team Pearl has accumulated 140 points; "I am running as fast as I can," Ash said. "I hope the last pancake was worth it," Go said. "It was for me!" Odd said. "You two, thinking about your stomachs," Brock said. "Boys! What do we do with them?" Dawn asks. "Who knows? They would be lost without us!" Allison said. "Hey!" All the boys said. When Team Platinum arrives, they see two Ninetales there. "Mom! You were coming to the farm?" Allison asks. "Yes, Professor Oak askes me to bring Sofia," Daphne said. "You could have given us a ride." "Allison," Gary said. "That's not fair!" "Plus, Mom said no when we asked!" Ash J said. Everyone laughs. "Okay, now that Team Platinum has graced us with their presence, we can start the lesson," Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "We have here two different Ninetales," Charlotte said. "What can you tell me about the two?" The teams think about it. Ash raised his hand. "Sofia is a Kanto Ninetales, and the other one is from the Aloha region." "Correct! Anyone wants to go off on that?" Charlotte asks. "What is the other Ninetale's name?" Mark asks. "Twinkle," Maxie said. Maxie is from the Unova region but caught her Ninetales while on vacation. "I know," Allison said. "Sofia is a fire type, and Twinkle is an ice and fairy type." "That's right!" Tracey said. Ash J raised his hand. "Also, Sofia needed a fire-stone to evolve while Twinkle needed an ice stone to evolve." That is also correct," Tracey said. "Good, keep the information coming," Professor Ying Ke Pine said. After a while, Daphne and Maxie invited the teams to engage with their Pokemon. "So soft," Salami said. "Sofia's fur is shiny," Ali said. "Twinkle's fur is white as snow!" Forrest said. "I could fall fast asleep on their fur," Dawn said. "You' know, my children used to do that!" Daphne said. "Mom!" Gary said while blushing. "It's true. Sofia was your favorite napping spot!" "Mom! Stop!" Ash J said while blushing. "I might have a picture," Daphne said. "Too far!" Allison said. Everyone laughs. After the lesson, Professor Oak gives the teams the challenge. "If you all look to your left by the shore, there are three boats. The boats have supplies and Wifi for your Rotom-Tablets." "It looks expensive. Cleary, mostly everyone here is unqualified to even look at the boats," Joelle said. One of Professor Oak's starter Pokemon, Squirtle, uses a small Water Gun on Joelle. "Hey! What the heck? I am soaked!" Everyone laughs. "That is the spirit!" Professor Oak said. "Your challenge is to locate one of these Pokemon on your cards and bring something back from them. The items should not include hurting or capturing the Pokemon!" The teams look on their Rotom-Tablets to see which Pokemon they have to find. "We have Poliwhirl," Micheal said. "Cute!" Ume said. "We have Kingler!" Gary said. "Sharp!" Ami said. "We have Seaking! I have seen one on my way here from the airport," Odd said. "Great! Remember that!" Brock said. "Okay, teams! Play fair!" No, battling!" Tracey said. "Okay!" All the teams announced. They go off. "I want to drive the boat!" Allison said. "Excuse me! Do you have a driver's license?" Brock asks. "I am certified to drive a Speed and Hydro Boat, which is this!" "Did not see this coming," Ash said. "Brock, you could be in charge of the map!" Dawn said. "Fine! At least we won't be lost!" "Let's go!" Odd and Go shout. Joelle looks at Team Platinum. "I might have a little trick up my sleeve."

* * *

Allison drives the boat on the water, and the team can observe all the senary. "Look at all the Pokemon!" Ash said. "Wow! Look at all the Magikarp!" Ash said. "Doesn't Magikarp evolve into Gyarados?" Odd asks nervously. "Yes, but I don't think we will see one!" Brock said. "Okay, turn left!" As Allison turns, Piplup and Raichu enjoy the water splashing on their faces. Pikachu enjoys making funny faces with the Magikarp. Houndoom and Cinderace stay in the shade while Croagoak is... Croagunk. Team Diamond is nearby and sees Team Platinum. "Let's mix it up for them," Joelle said. She calls out her Slowbro. "Slowbro, use Psychic!" Slowbro uses Psychic and pulls out a few Magikarp. "What are you doing?" Micheal asks. "Nothing!" Now, use Water Pulse!" Water Pulse makes the Magikarp confused. "Now, put them back!" "What are you doing?" Mark asks. "Shut up! Ume, drive!" Ume smiles and drives away on the boat. Team Platinum sees the Seaking Cove. "Look, we're here!" Dawn said. Then, Allison is stuck. "I cannot move the boat." "what do you mean? Are we stuck?" Go asks. "Yes!" "I see something!" Ash said. He sees shadows surrounding the boat. "It looks like a bunch of confused Magikarp!" "Confused! They were fine earlier!" Odd said. Brock looks at his guide. "We might have a problem!" "What!" Dawn said. "This area is a school for Magikarp." "And?" Go asks. "I think we are dealing with a pair of angry teachers!" Odd said nervously. "Odd, calm down!" Ash said. "No! Odd is right!" Brock said. Allison tries to move the boat, but she is stuck in a Whirlpool. "We are going to sink!" Dawn said. "No way! Dawn, have Piplup use Whirlpool!" Allison said. "Okay! You heard the lady, Piplup!" Dawn said. Piplup uses Whirlpool to push the boat out of the first Whirlpool. "We are safe!" Ash said. "No! I thought Brock said something about Gyarados!" Dawn said. Then two angry Gyarados appears. "What the heck!" Allison screams. "And I thought my mom is a dragon when I do not clean my room!" Odd shouts. "Gyarados is a water-flying type!" Go shouts in terror. "Well, they are about to use Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouts. "Hold on!" Allison drives the boat away as the first set of Dragon Pulse hits the water. "We need to attack!" Ash said. "We don't even know why we are being attacked!" Dawn said. One of the Gyarados splashes its tail in the water and causes a huge wave. Allison moves out the way, but everyone is soaked. Then the pair uses Dragon Pulse again and causes the boat to be air-born. Meanwhile, Team Pearl sees the Kingler group when they see a few fainted Magikarp. "What the heck?" Yasmin said. She stirs the boat away from the Pokemon when the team sees an angry Gyarados. "Help!" Ami shouts. "It looks mad! Did we hit it?" Forrest asks. "No! I made sure we were nowhere near the school of Magikarp," Yasmin said. Gary checks in with Rotom-Tablet. "What is going on?" "The school is protected by three Gyarados who are parents to the Magikarp." "So, who made them mad?" Mary asks. Gyarados uses Earthquake in the water. "Earthquake!" Ash J shouts as he holds on to the boat. "Hold on to your underwear!" Yasmin shouts. She moves the boat over and tries to speed past Gyarados when it uses Water Gun. "Blackey! Use Protect!" Ash J yells. Protect blocks the attack. "We need it to calm down! Azumarill, come out!" Mary shouts. Azumarill comes out but hides when she sees Gyarados. "I know that you are scared, but we need you!"Azumarill understands. "Use Bubble Beam to surround the boat!" Bubble Beam hides the boat, but Gyarados gets upset and uses Dragon Pulse. Azumarill uses Blizzard.

* * *

At the farm, Professor Oak gets worried. "The teams were supposed to check in by now. Only Team Diamond has." Daphne gets worried. "I hope the children are okay." "I think they got caught up in all the fun," Maxie said. Team Pearl calls. "Professor Ying Ke Pine!" Gary said. "Gary? Why is your whole team wet and out of breath?" "We were attacked by an angry Gyarados!" "Are you guys, okay?" Charlotte asks. "Yes. Mary's Azumarill used Blizzard to hide our boat from Gyarados. We barely made it tp the Kingler." "Have you heard from Team Platinum?" Professor Oak asks. "No! I wonder if they were attacked too!" Ash J said. "We need to see it! We have a drone looking out for you all," Tracey said. "Okay!" Ash J said. "That is not good. The Gyarados does not attack unless somebody hurts the Magikarp," Tracey said. "Team Diamond is fine. I wonder..." Charlotte said. Back to Team Platinum, the boat lands in the water, but the Gyaradoses chases them. "What to do!" Odd shouts. "Can we just sprinkle some dust top calm them down!" "That's it!" Brock said. "Hurry!" Dawn said. "Chansey! Come out!" "Chansey!" "Use Heal Pulse!" Heal Pulse heals the Gyarados and calms them down. "Thank goodness!" Go said. The team arrives safely to the Seaking. "Seaking!" One jumps up and splashes the water on our heroes. "Well, we are already wet!" Allison said. After requesting to check in with Professor Ying Ke Pine, Odd finds a horn. "Well, that was fast!" A few minutes later, a Thunderbolt strikes the team. "What was that?" Ash asks. Another one hits the group. "Who is attacking us now?" Dawn asks. Next, a dark pulse strikes the team. The group of Seaking gets angry and uses a group water pulse at the incoming Dark Pulse. Then a Pin Milssle is about to hit the group when the Pink and Silver Suicune uses Water Pulse to block it. "Suicune!" Ash, Allison, Brock, and Dawn shouts. "This is the Suicune from the story you told us at Kadic on Earth Day!" Odd said. "Whoa! What a cool color!" Go said. Cinderace is in shock by the color as well. Then a device appears and traps the heroes in a light screen cube. "Hey! Who is the jerk?" Go asks. "We are!" Yasmin Aki and Genki Fudo appear.

* * *

At the farm, Professor Ying Ke Pine sees the call from Team Platinum. "Hello!" No answer. "Look, what is that?" Maxie asks. "That is the distress signal. they must be in trouble!" Professor Oak said. Then Office Jenny calls Professor Oak. "Oak, are you there?" "Yes, what is the problem, officer?" "It looks like Yasmin Aki and Genki Fudo have been released from prison early!" "The kids, they helped Suicune last year!" Daphne said. "Yes! And Yasmin and Genki have been busy!" Officer Jenny said. "Okay, we have a distress signal from one of our teams, I will send you the data!" After the call ends, Daphne calls Sam. "Sam, I think Yasmin and Genki are going after Allison and her friends." "Okay! I will check in with Gary and Ash," Sam said. She calls them. "Maybe they were the cause of the crazy Gyarados attack," Ash J said. "Maybe. My friends and I are going to meet you. Try to call Allison!" Sam said. "Okay!" Ash J calls. "Allison!" "Ash! We-are in-danger-Suicune-help" The phone cuts off. The cube block cellphone service. Genki has Bedrill use Posin Jab on Team Platinum. "Ouch!" The team screams. The Seaking uses Water Pulse, but Jolteam uses Thunder Shock and causes them to faint. "Stop it!" Go said. "No!" Yasmin said. She takes out a collar. "That's a Shock Collar!" Odd shouts. "Like for dog?" Ash asks. "No! It allows the user to blackmail a Pokemon emotionally. My parents told me about that!" Beedrill uses Toxic follow by Poison Jab to stun Suicune. Suicune roars. "Leave it alone!" Allison screams. "No!" Genki said. Suicune is in pain from the collar. "The more Suicune is upset, the more it gets shocked!" Genki said. Pikachu tries to use Thunder to break the cube, but the Thunder strikes the group instead. "Stay put, Trainers!" Suicune tries to attack Beedrill, but the Shock Collar hits it, and Suicune falls. "Suicune!" Team Platinum shouts.


	10. The Greatest Everyday

_The Greatest Everyday_

_Feature Song: Saikou Everyday by __Fumie Akiyoshi with The Greatest-Band_

Previously, during the last challenge for the Summer Academy, the teams were sent to three different areas to find an item relating to a water Pokemon. Joelle, from Team Diamond, caused a few Magikarp to faint, which caused a few Gyarados to attack Team Platinum, Team Pearl was also attacked. However, both teams were able to escape safely. Now, at the Seaking Cove, Team Platinum was under attack by Yasmin Aki and Genki Fudo: former Micheal Kazumi employees who wanted to control Suicune last Earth Day. Luckily, Suicune came to settle the score. But, the two foes trapped Team Platinum in a Light Screen Cube and placed a Shock Collar on Suicune. Let's see what happens.

* * *

"Suicune!" Team Platinum shouts. Suicune roars in pain. Its body shakes, and its eyes run tears down to the side of the body. "You were the ones who caused Gyarados to attack us!" Allison shouts. "No!" Yasmin said. "But it was fun to watch!" Genki said. Suicune cries out. "We need to help Suicune!" Ash said. "Sure, as soon as we get out of this box!" Go said. "Don't you think I know that!" Ash growls. "Cool it!" Dawn said. "If we all had to be quarantined for a while, you boys would lose it in a flash!" Dawn shouts. "Better than dealing with Miss. No Need to Worry," Ash said. "Excuse me!" Dawn said. Brock steps in. "Back off! We all want to help Suicune but, screaming at each other won't work!" Brock said. "Guys! Shut Up!" Odd said. "Excuse me!" Allison said. "Look what is happening!" Odd shows them Suicune in pain. "I told you, they are using our fear, anger, and anxiety about Suicune to break it." They all sigh. "If we were quarantined, you would be the sane one," Allison said. "Only if we have enough food." Everyone laughs. "I do have an idea!" Odd said. "Tell us!" Go said. "Pikachu had the right idea about attacking the cube, but he used the wrong move." "Pika?" Pikachu said. "He did?" Ash asks. "This is a Light Screen Cube. Thunder was not going to work." "Right!" Brock said. "Thunder is a Special move. If Pikachu used Tackle, it might have dome damage to the Light Screen." "Okay. So Pikachu can use Tackle," Ash said. "So can Raichu," Allison said. "Cnderace can kick the cube," Go said. "Piplup can use Peck," Dawn said. "Croagunk's Poison Jab might work," Brock said. "And Houndoom could use his horns," Dawn said. "Houndoom!" Houndoom agrees. "Also, we have to do something, too," Allison said. "Yeah, the power of twelve is better than one!" Go said. While the teens push and bang on the cube, their Pokemon use their moves on the cube, which breaks.

* * *

At the farm, Professor Oak was able to locate Team Platinum from their Rotom-Tablet. "Okay, they made it to Seaking Cove." "Great, we can get the truck. We will end up by the high ledge above the cove," Tracey said. "I'll tell Officer Jenny," Charlotte said. "Any word from your other children, Daphne?" Professor Ying Ke Pine asks. "Sam and her friends are meeting Team Pearl and are going to try to reach the kids," Daphne said. "Good!" Sofia and Twinkle were pumped for action. They grabbed their trainers and placed them on their backs. "Where's the fire?" Maxie asks. "They want to help the kids," Daphne said. "Ninetales!" Twinkle said. "Okay, where are the coordinates? Twinkle and Sofia can run fast," Maxie said. Professor Oak gives the coordinates, and they left. Sam, Clover, Alex, and Victini arrive to meet Team Pearl. "We need to get to the Seaking Cove," Gary said. "I'll drive!" Sam said. "No way!" Yasmin said. "I was able to stir the team away from an angry Gyarados; I can drive." "She's right!" Ash J said. "Fine! Let's go!" Team Pearl races down the water.

* * *

Team Platinum breaks out of the cube and surprises Yasmin and Genki. "Hello!" Odd said. "How did you escape?" Yasmin shouts. "Piplup!" Piplup shouts. "That's right! The Power of Friendship!" Dawn said. "Please! Silly little non-trainers! And your friends who should have stayed at home!" Genki said. "Or, you should have stayed in jail!" Go said. "Well, then, let's sent you packing!" "That's nice! However, we can teach an old pair of Victreebel with just our bare backs!" Allison said.

HA! HA! HA!

HA! HA! HA!

HA! HA! HA!

HA! HA! HA!

(Ash, Allison, Dawn, and Brock)

Genki growls and sends his Beedril out, along with two Beedril robots, which can make the same moves as his Beedrill. Yasmin does the same with her Jolteon and two robots. Team Platinum smiles at them. Suicune is in less pain and looks on.

Even with the pretty tough opponents

The battles heat up more and more! (really?)

Staggering, worn out, big trouble!

Decide on Iron Tail while smiling!

なかなか 手強い 相手も

ますます 燃えちゃうバトル （ホント？）(Dawn)

フラフラ ヨレヨレ 大ピンチ

決めろ アイアンテールで スマイリング

(Ash)

Ash has Pikachu use Quick Attack at Jolteon Jolteon doges and uses Thunder. Pikachu lifts his tail and takes in the attack uses Volt Tackle. Brock had Croagunk use Poison Jab on Jolteon Robot 1, and JR1 uses Quick Attack but is blocked by Hondoom. He uses Dark Pulse to strike JR1 and damage Jolteon Robot 2. Odd moves out the way so Poison Jab can strike JR2.

(Everything is Good!)

OH! Hidden Power

(Never Give Up!)

Come on, stand up, and ride the tailwinds!

(Everything is Good!) (Allison/Brock)

ＯＨ！！ めざめるパワー

(Dawn)

(Never Give Up!) (Allison/Brock)

さあ立ち上がれ おいかぜに乗って

(Dawn)

Dawn has Piplup use Peck on Beedrill Robot 2, and Go has Cinderace use Ember on Beedrill Robot 1. Allison has Raichu use Thunder Punch on Beedrill. All Three miss their targets. Cinderace uses Flame Charge on BR1 and sets fire to BR as well, where Piplup's Bubble hits it. Raichu uses Thunder on the ground to hit Beedrill.

Motivation, Role Play, Hustle!

Let's continue together everyday!

Crossing through forests, rivers, mountains

This feeling is the greatest! (The greatest!)

しゃかりき なりきり はりきり

みんなで進もう エブリデイ

森も 川も 山も 越える

この感じ 最高！！ （サイコー！！）

(Ash/Dawn)

Friendship, love, guts!

We're evolving everyday!

How nice, how nice, how nice, let's go!

友情 愛情 根性

進化してるよ エブリデイ

いいね いいね いいね いくぜ

(Allison/Brock)

Jolteon, JR1, and JR2 use Sand Attack. Houndoom uses Flamethrower to block the attack. Croagunk uses Sledge Bomb on the air while Pikachu uses Iron Tail to hit the bombs at Jolteon and the robots. Beedrill uses a Fury attack on Piplup, but Piplup uses Bide to send it flying. Cinderace uses Ember on BR2 as it uses Agility. Raichu uses Thunderbolt in a circle to create a wave to short circuit BR1.

We've got a good combination!

Perfect communication!

Always high tension!

WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry!

ぼくら グッド・コンビネーション

ばっちり コミュニケーション

いつだって ハイ・テンション

ＷＯＷ ＷＯ シャララ… だから ダイジョウブ

(All four)

Allison and Dawn have Raichu and Piplup use a Whirlpool-Thunder combination to wipe out all the robots. Dawn signals to Go and Odd to let Cinderace and Houndoom use a double Flame Charge to turn the robots into a crisp.

We've got a good vibration!

Towards tomorrow, congratulations!

Always a revolution!

Let's go on this road, aim to be a Pokémon Master!

ぼくら グッド・バイブレーション

あすに コングラチュレーション

いつだって レボリューション

いくぜ この道 めざせポケモンマスター

(All four)

Pikachu uses Electro Ball to strike Beedrill, and Croagunk uses Poison Jab to strike Jolteon. Then both Pokemon use the same move in a combination to make the Pokemon faint. However, Yasmin created a device to wake up their Pokemon and force them to battle, even though they have fainted.

Meanwhile, Suicune stops shaking and starts to stand up.

A big, thrilling, exciting adventure!

With a lighthearted rhythm, (GO GO GO!)

Unsure to choose that or this, a great failure

But with a positive power, we'll be WINNING!

ハラハラ ドキドキ 大冒険

ウキウキリズムで (ＧＯＧＯＧＯ！！) (Allison/Brock)

アレコレ迷って 大失敗

だけど プラスの力で ＷＩＮＮＩＮＧ！！

(Allison)

Yasmin brings out a vast Jolteon Robot and strikes all the Pokemon. The Pokemon get up and are ready to fight. Raichu uses Thunder Punch on the Robot while Piplup uses Bubble on it. The Robot shakes it off. Cinderace uses Double Kick, and the Robot falls in the water, which gives Go an idea.

(We Can Do It!)

Come on, let's overcome it!

(Endless Road)

Repeating meetings and farewells

(We Can Do It!) (Ash/Dawn)

さあ 乗り越えていこう

(Brock)

(Endless Road) (Ash/Dawn)

出会いと別れ 繰り返して

(Brock)

Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Jolteon while Croagunk uses Poison Jab on Beedrtill. Beedrill flies away but crashes into Jolteon, who both get hit with Quick Attack. Houndoom uses Flamethrower to surround the Pokemon, which gives Odd an idea.

Shocking, startling, miracle!

We're always excited everyday!

Watching the morning sun and the evening sun together

This moment is the greatest! (The greatest!)

ドッキリ ビックリ ミラクル

いつもワクワク エブリデイ

朝日夕日 一緒に見てる

この瞬間 最高！！ （サイコー！！）

(Allison/Brock)

Go has Cinderace use Double Kick at the Robot to kick open the Robot and reveal the power source of the Robot, and the device used to revive Jolteon and Beedril.

On sunny days, rainy days, and windy days

Though so much happens everyday

More, and more, and more, let's go!

晴れの日 雨の日 風の日

いろいろあるけど エブリデイ

もっと もっと もっと いくぜ

(Ash/Dawn)

Houndoom uses Feint Attack to trap Beedrill and Jolteon on the sand cause the ground to be muddy. Houndoom then uses Flamethrower to stop Yasmin and Genki from activating any more robots.

First off is concentration!

Right, our moves are a collaboration!

A fighting spirit escalation!

WOW WO shalala... if it's no good, one more time!

まずは コンセントレーション

技はそう コラボレーション

きあい エスカレーション

ＷＯＷ ＷＯ シャララ… ダメならもう１回！！

(All Four)

Piplup uses Hydro Pump to strike the Jolteon Robot. Raichu uses Volt Tackle to destroy the Robot, which angers Yasmin. She has one more trick up her sleeve.

All the things we see are non-fiction!

Still just a little introduction!

Continue the future imagination!

That's right, our dream is to be a Pokémon Master!

みるもの全部 ノンフィクション

まだまだホンの イントロダクション

未来をもっと イマジネーション

そうさ ぼくらの夢は ポケモンマスター

(All Four)

Croagunk uses Poison Jab to strike Jolteon and Beedrill. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle to finish them off, and the Pokemon faint. Genki shouts.

Yasmin throws a device from her hair and creates a net that traps everyone in it. Also, create a swam of Robot Beedrill. At the same time, Suicune recovers and roars and causes the ground to shake. It uses Rain Dance, which destroys the net. Yasmin and Genki curse at Suicune.

We've got a good combination!

Perfect communication!

Always high tension!

WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry!

ぼくら グッド・コンビネーション

ばっちり コミュニケーション

いつだって ハイ・テンション

ＷＯＷ ＷＯ シャララ… だから ダイジョウブ

(All Four)

Houndoom and Cinderace use Flamecharge to surround Yasmin and Genki. Piplup and Raichu use their Bubble and Thunder combination to fry the quickly swam of robots. Ash and Brock use a Sledge Bomb-Thunder combination to break the shock collar off Suicune.

We've got a good vibration!

Towards tomorrow, congratulations!

Always a revolution!

I'm sure at the end we'll all be Pokémon Masters!

ぼくら グッド・バイブレーション

あすに コングラチュレーション

いつだって レボリューション

きっと最後は みんなポケモンマスター！！

(All Four)

Suicune roars out loud, use Gust to clear the shore, and uses Calm Mind to revive the Seaking. The Seaking all use Water Pulse to strike Yasmin and Genki. They also use horn attack to send their Pokemon right into their arms.

* * *

"We did it!" Allison said as she hugs Ash. "We did! great job!" Brock said. Odd and Go sit down. "That was ... awesome!" They shout. "Of course, boys!" Dawn said. "Thanks, Suicune!" Ash said. Suicune nods and gives each Pokemon a berry to heal them. At the same time, Team Pearl arrives. "Whoa! Suicune!" Yasmin said as she docks the boat. "Cool!" Forrest said. The others get off the boat and run to Team Platinum. "How did you know where to come?" Allison asks. "When you didn't check in with the professors, they found the location from the distress signal," Ash J said. Sam looks at a confused Yasmin and Genki. "Such as shame!" At the moment, Yasmin and Genki get up and throw one last electric net at both teams, which shocks them. "Who has the last laugh?" They said. "Flamethrower!" Daphne said. Flamethrower surrounds Yasmin and Genki. "Blizzard!" Maxie said. Blizzard freezes the two into an ice popsicle. "Mom!" Allison, Ash J, Sam, and Gary shout. Suicune takes off the net and jumps away. Professor Oak, Professor Ying Ke Pine, Tracey, and Charlotte arrive. Office Jenny comes with her squad. "Back to jail!" She shouts. "Are you guys, okay?" Professor Oak asks. "Yes, we're fine!" Dawn said. "Good!" Professor Ying Ke Pine said. "I can't believe that they caused the Gyarados to strike us," Mary said. "Not quite!" Charlotte said. At the farm, Professor Oak decides to award both Team Pearl and Team Platinum first place. "Joelle! You were irresponsible!" Tracey said. "But!" Joelle said. "You let your team down, and could have caused serious injury to the other teams!" Joelle rolls her eyes. "Your mother is here to take you home!"Charlotte said. "Her!" Joelle shouts. "Her mother is the real dragon!" Dawn said. Everyone laughs. "Now! Let's eat!" Charlotte said. "Yes! My stomach thanks you!" Odd shouts. At the party, the farm is covered in a mist, and everyone feels water droplets around them. "Look!" Ali said. "It's Suicune!" Salami said. Suicune smiles at everyone and looks at Team Platinum. "Thank you!" Odd shouts. Go was able to take a picture of Suicune roaring. "A keepsake!" Suicune jumps away.

The scene changes to a few minutes later at Kadic Academy. Odd finishes telling the story to Ulrich, William, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy. "Odd, William asked about the glittery rose you brought for Dawn. Did you have to waste my time!" Jeremy said. "Yes. If I had cut to the chase, it would have left many questions," Odd said. Dawn laughs. "Come on!" Aelita said. "It was nice to hear that Odd did have good luck at one point!" Yumi laughs. Right before Odd told his story, his friends offered to help pay for the roses he brought for a girl he was trying to impress. Allison offered to pay for the roses instead. "Can I see the picture?" William asks. "Are we done? We have things to do. Remember?" Jeremy said. "Jeremy, relax!" Ulrich said. "At least Odd saw the Suicune for himself.," Brock said. "Which debunks your claim that the mist caused us to imagine the whole thing a few months ago," Ash said. "We did. I also have not eaten well in days because of the thing I need to do!" Jeremy shouts. "William, when we heard that! We took him to the cafeteria so fast and shocked food nin him," Allison said. William laughs. Outside, the friends look up and see a rainbow. "Look!" Yumi said. They all see the pink and silver Suicune looking at them, and it jumps over them, leaving a mist of water behind it.


End file.
